A Place Where I Belong
by kijani
Summary: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he’s looking for.IYKagome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's the new story I promised you all! As stated before, it is rated T, but the rating may go up. A summary is below! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**_  
Chapter One: Deeply Buried Secret_

"Kagome!" her mother screamed. "Kagome! Get in here! Your father wants to talk to you!"

Kagome shivered slightly, and slowly made her way into her parents' room. She kept her eyes to the ground as she entered. Her mother already sounded mad, and although she did not know what she had done to elicit such anger, she didn't want to make her father angry as well. That could be…painful…

"Yes?" Kagome whispered.

"Would you mind explaining to your mother your reasoning for disobeying her?" her father asked. Naraku was an intimidating man, even when he wasn't angry. However, when he looked at her like that, it made her want to shrink inside herself.

She gulped. "What do you mean, father?" she asked.

Her mother blinked. "Don't act stupid you little bitch! What did I tell you about those hoodlums you hang around with at school?" she yelled.

Kagome flinched. "I…I'm sorry…" she stammered. "I can't just completely ignore them. It's senior year, and I've been friends with them since…" she stopped.

"I told you that you aren't to associate with them!" her mother growled, slapping her across the face.

Kagome sucked in her breath quickly, in an effort to keep her tears from flowing. "But I don't have any more…" Kagome sobbed. "They are my only…my only…"

"Too bad." Her father smirked. "If we find out you have been anywhere near them again, you will certainly wish you had never been born. Do we have an understanding?"

Kagome nodded slowly and couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her. Quickly, she made her retreat from the room.

---

"Graduation is in two weeks and you still don't know what you want to…" Sango stopped mid-sentence, her mouth agape.

"What were you saying, my love?" Miroku smiled.

Sango did not skip a beat as she hit him squarely over the head, and pointed with the other. "Miroku! Shut up and look! It's Kagome! I think something is wrong…"

She ran up to her friend. "Kagome, are you…?"

Kagome did not stop. She only continued to walk by as though she had not heard nor seen her friend who was talking to her.

"What's wrong, Lady Kagome?" Miroku frowned.

Kagome stopped. "I got in trouble. I can't talk to you guys anymore. So just leave me alone."

Sango gasped as her friend turned around. "Kagome! What the hell happened to your face?"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome…" Sango began.

"Go away…please. I'm supposed to go to the store. I don't want to get in trouble again…" Kagome nearly pleaded.

Miroku nodded. "Sango…come on." _What is going on with Kagome? Is she all right? Why won't she at least talk to Sango?_

_---_

Kagome ran up the stairs. Hopefully, she wasn't late. The line at the store had taken far too long to get through, and getting up the shrine steps with her parents' things was definitely a chore. She stopped. Why did they even live in this shrine? Her parents didn't take care of the grounds. The old tree was starting to get overgrown, and the well on the grounds had been sealed since Kagome could remember. This place that she lived—there was supposed to be a certain level of holiness to it, but all Kagome could sense was the dark cloud that seemed to hover over her home and her life.

"Kagome!" It was her father.

She took a deep breath. "I'm coming up the steps, father." She called.

"You'd better hurry!" he threatened.

Kagome broke into a run.

She swung open the door to the kitchen, panting lightly. "I'm here, mother…father…" she announced.

Kagura jumped, dropping a small glass on the floor. The glass shattered, and Kagura turned a cold glare toward her daughter. She glanced down at the broken glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean to. I was just…Father wanted me to hurry, and I…"

Kagura wrapped her hand around her daughter's arm, dragging her outside. She dragged her past the stairs, and toward the well house.

"No…" Kagome pleaded. "Please mother! I don't want to stay in there over night! Please! I'll clean it up…Let me stay inside. Daddy will…"

"Tough. You should have been more careful." Her mother snapped, throwing open the door to the well house and shoving her daughter inside. "You can think about it tonight."

Kagome began to cry as the door to the well house closed, and she was enveloped in darkness She heard a loud thud noise. Her mother had sealed her inside. She would get no food tonight. All she had was the darkness, and the hope that it would pass quickly. Hopefully her father would not come by to add to her punishment...

She sighed, trying to gain her composure. She had tried to leave once…last year, just after her birthday. Sango and Miroku had tried to help her, but it was futile. When her father found her, the consequences were dire. She spent a week in the hospital. Her father had told the doctors that she had been attacked in the park. Liar. Why had they believed him? Why hadn't they asked her why she had ran away? Why hadn't they looked at all the other times when her father had claimed she had 'fallen' or 'gotten in a fight at school'? Wasn't it obvious that he was lying? That he was the one that was hurting her?

She shivered. "Can't take it…anymore…"

---

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Miroku smiled.

"What's up, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, a cocky half-smile present on his lips. "Still stuck in high school hell?"

Miroku laughed. "Just because you are four years older than me doesn't mean you can be a smart ass, Inuyasha. Besides, I graduate this year, remember?"

"Yeah…so why are you here?"

"Just wanted to hang out. I've had an interesting day, and I really needed to unwind. Sango is all upset…"

"What did you do?" Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku shook his head. "I didn't do anything this time!" he defended himself. "Sango is upset because our friend Kagome was upset today. She said she couldn't talk to us anymore…and she looked like she had…" he paused.

"What?"

Miroku frowned. "I don't know. Never mind…" he sighed. "Maybe we'll be able to talk to her somehow at school Monday and find out what's wrong. Something wasn't right today…"

---

Kagome curled up in a corner and brought her knees into her chest. "Can't…take it…anymore…" she repeated, allowing her head to fall back against the shelving unit behind her. She closed her eyes. She was about to try to fall asleep when she sensed something above her. She opened her eyes. That's when she noticed it.

"Where did this come from?" she questioned the darkness.

It was an old photo. Partly burned and browned with time, she couldn't see the image in the center because of the darkness. Her curiosity spiked, she pocketed the old photograph.

Just a few more hours, and there would be light. At least her father hadn't visited her yet…

---

"Kagome, why can't you talk to us? Look at me, damn it! What's wrong?" Sango demanded.

Kagome blinked, shaking her head. "Sango, I can't. I can't talk to you. My parents…they'll…" Kagome's skin paled, and she shivered, despite her efforts to hide her fear.

Sango stopped. "Kagome…did they hurt you? What happened the other day?"

"No…" Kagome whispered.

"I think they did." Sango replied, anger in her voice. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't!" Kagome nearly screamed. "The well house…dark…my father will…" she stopped, her eyes widening. "No, I didn't say anything. You didn't hear…"

Sango frowned. "Kagome, calm down. How could they possibly know what you do at school?" She sighed. "We can try to get you out of there again, Kagome. It will be okay. For god's sake, Kagome…you don't even look like you changed clothes…"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't, Sango. They're my parents. I can't…"

She sat down, and was confused when she heard a crinkling noise.

"Kagome…what was…?" Sango began.

Kagome looked down, almost in a daze, and removed the photo from her pocket. "The photo…from the well house…" Kagome whispered.

"What photo?" Sango questioned.

Kagome sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. It fell from the ceiling in the well house last night…"

"What the hell were you doing in that well house over night, Kagome?" Sango demanded, her voice rising.

Kagome waved her hand, silencing Sango. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the photo.

"What is it?"

Kagome gasped. "Look at this. Who is that woman?"

Sango peered at the photo. "She's beautiful, Kagome. She looks like you. That baby…"

"That _is_ me…" Kagome nearly sobbed.

---

"This explains it! Kagome, you must have been adopted! Look at the photo. This woman must be your real mother. I bet your parents hid it from you so you wouldn't know about it…" Miroku theorized.

Kagome began to cry. "They…" She squeezed the photo. "What if I really am..adopted?" she nearly choked. "Why did they…? They…they didn't want me to…"

"Calm down, Kags. Just…make sure you're home on time, and tomorrow…we'll help you figure this all out." Sango promised.

---

Kagome threw open her front door, and rushed up to her bedroom. However, when she got there, her mother and father were already waiting for her. Her eyes widened.

"Hello mother, father…" she smiled as best as she could.

She didn't even expect the shock that came next. He had hit her so hard that she hit the floor, knocking her head hard against her wood floor. She groaned in pain as several tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why…?" she managed to choke out.

"I thought that I told you not to associate with those kids?" her mother smirked darkly. "I remember we had this chat just the other day, didn't we? But apparently, you didn't learn your lesson, did you?"

Kagome shook her head. "But I didn't mean to! I…"

"Shut up! You're lying!" The next shot went to Kagome's ribs.

She yelped in pain and curled into a fetal position. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "Please…I promise I'll…" Another shot to the ribs, and Kagome screamed out. This one sent her across the room. The photo that had been in her pocket slid out.

Naraku and Kagura stared down at it.

Naraku's face reddened. "Where in the hell did you get that?" he growled.

"Well…house…" Kagome answered, barely above a whisper. "On the floor…"

Kagura grabbed Naraku's arm. "Naraku…" she gestured.

Her father kicked her once more before turning and leaving with his wife. They slammed the door behind them, and Kagome shuddered when she heard the lock click. She was trapped. Again.

---

"Kagome…" It was Sango. Kagome knew her voice, but she didn't have the strength to answer. Sango was just outside the window. "Kagome…" her voice was getting slightly louder, and Kagome knew she must have managed to open the window. "Kagome…" she called out a third time.

Kagome took a pained breath in an effort to answer her friend, but could only manage a groan.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped. "Miroku! Help me! She's…" Sango's voice shook with fear.

"Mother…father…" Kagome cried.

Sango shook her head. "No, sweetie. The car is gone. They aren't here. It's okay. We'll get you out of here. I promise…"

Miroku crawled into the window. He turned away quickly when he saw Kagome. "Oh my god, Sango…" he stammered. "What happened to her?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Call Inuyasha. Tell him we need his help. We've got to find a place to hide Kagome from these horrible people. Someplace she'll be safe. Someplace her parents wouldn't know about…"

Miroku nodded, pulling out his cell phone as Sango picked Kagome up off of the floor. "Inuyasha…" he greeted. "It's Miroku. I know it's late, but I need a huge favor from you…"

Sango sighed in frustration. "The damn door is locked from the outside!"

"Stand aside, Sango…" Miroku instructed, running towards the locked door. He slammed his shoulder into it several times before he picked up the desk chair in Kagome's room and ran forward with it. After the third or fourth time, the door finally came open.

"Picture…" Kagome moaned.

Miroku glanced down, picking up the old photo of the mysterious woman and the infant Kagome. "I've got it, Kags," he smiled, "so let's get you out of here…"

---

**A/N: **I know…I know. You're all probably like: (right?) Well, I will have the next chapter up very, very soon, so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens. I promise. Please review and let me know what you think!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _Miroku has called an old friend, Inuyasha, for help. Kagome is free from Naraku and Kagura, but is she safe? Miroku and Sango deal with the backlash from Naraku and Kagura while Kagome heals and searches for answers…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter two! Enjoy:D

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Two: Help Me, Inuyasha_

"Inuyasha…" Miroku's voice was soft. "We're pulling up your driveway right now."

"Why am I doing this again?" Inuyasha frowned. "I don't think this is any of my business…"

"It's the right thing to do, trust me." Miroku answered, clicking his phone closed and slowly lifting Kagome from the car.

Kagome writhed in pain, digging her nails into Miroku's skin.

"It's all right, Kags. You're going to be all right. We've brought you to someplace safe…" Miroku reassured her.

Inuyasha already had the door open. His eyes widened. "What the hell happened to her, Miroku?"

Kagome stared, her face darkening in fear. "Miroku, no! Please…don't leave me here! He's a…"

"He's a really good person, Kags. And he is going to keep you safe from your parents until we can figure this out. They don't know who he is, so you will be safe here. I wouldn't bring you somewhere you wouldn't be safe, would I, little sis? Everything is going to be fine…"

Kagome relaxed slightly, and closed her eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Sango choked back a sob. "Inuyasha…please protect her. I don't even know all of what happened…or what has happened, for that matter…but we couldn't leave her there…"

He nodded. "I'll take care of it for you." He took Kagome from Miroku and nodded to Sango. "Just get home and get some sleep. I'm sure you'll have one hell of a backlash waiting for you tomorrow…"

"We won't be able to visit her for a couple of days, Inuyasha." Miroku added, handing him the photo. "Give this to her when she wakes up. It's important."

Again, Inuyasha nodded. "You got it. See you around."

---

"Miroku…what if they find her?" Sango worried.

Miroku shook his head. "They'll have to go through us first, Sango. And even if they could manage that, they'd still have Inuyasha to deal with when everything was all over."

Sango frowned. "You don't think…?"

"There's no way. I'd have to be dead for that bastard to get within one hundred yards of my little sister ever again…"

"You really have known Kagome a long time…" Sango remarked.

Miroku smiled. "We were about this tall," he made a hand gesture, "when we met. My father had just died, and Master Mushin had just taken me in. Kagome came into my kindergarten class half way through the year, and we've been best buds ever since…"

---

Kagome groaned, and her eyes shot open. She didn't know where she was, and she felt the fear grip her like a tight vise. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to scream. Then she saw him, and she remembered…

"Calm down, Kagome. You're all right. Just try to sleep. You'll be safe. I won't do a thing." Inuyasha spoke. He had been observing her from the other side of the room. "Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome shook her head. "My stomach…it…"

Without another word, Inuyasha crossed the room, and lifted up her school uniform just high enough to view her stomach. She flinched. He didn't seem to notice her reaction. He was too busy staring at her stomach. Nearly the entire area of it was black and blue. He even noticed what seemed to be actual shoe prints on her skin.

"Holy shit…" he whistled. "What the hell…?"

Kagome yelped in pain. "Who…?" she started.

"Name's Inuyasha. I'm a friend of Miroku and Sango's. You can trust me."

"You're a…you're a…de…" she stammered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Only half demon…but what's that matter? Got a problem with it?"

Kagome seemed to shrink inside herself, and she shook her head hard. "No…No.." she repeated. She continued to shake her head. "My father…he…I…" Kagome quieted, shivering slightly and pulling away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…what exactly has this guy done to you, huh?" Inuyasha nearly demanded.

"Nothing…" Kagome squeaked. "Nothing. It's fine. I just…"

"I don't think it's nothing," Inuyasha smirked under his breath.

---

"That bitch!" Naraku snarled. "Where could she have gone? How in the hell did she get the door open?"

"Isn't it obvious? She had help." Kagura commented.

"Help?" he repeated. "She couldn't even walk, Kagura!"

"My money would be on those troublesome kids she hangs out with at school. What were their names?"

Naraku shrugged. "I don't know! Do you think I even give a damn?"

Kagura laughed. "Well, if you 'gave a damn', we could find them, and they will lead us straight to that troublesome child of ours…" Naraku growled, and Kagura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Naraku. We'll get the little bitch back. It just may take some damage control after the fact."

"Damage control?" Naraku nearly spat. "I'll kill that little bitch if she's done anything stupid!"

Kagura sighed, walking past her husband and to her daughter's desk. She opened the top drawer, and smiled. "Bingo."

"What is it?" asked Naraku.

"Kagome's yearbook. It has everyone's names in it. All we have to do is match the faces I know to the names in this book…" She paused. "It won't take that long. They're both in Kagome's year. We'll be out the door in less than twenty minutes."

"Good."

---

"There's a lot more to this than she is telling any of you…" Inuyasha commented into his cellular phone. "And she won't tell me anything…"

Miroku nodded. "We've guessed that much, but Kagome definitely isn't going to be talking about it all anytime soon. I guess if we just give her some time…"

"What if she doesn't have time?" Inuyasha suggested.

Miroku sighed. "Just please, Inuyasha. Keep her safe. There's no doubt that Kagome's parents have figured out she's not in her room by now. They'll probably come for me and Sango. Kagome is with you because they don't know about you."

"I know that already." Inuyasha smirked.

"And Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help Kagome? Help her find that woman in the photo."

"Why?"

Miroku frowned. "Because, Inuyasha. You're the best there is, and we think that the woman in that photo may be Kagome's mother."

"Her mother is a crazy…"

"No!" Miroku interrupted him. "Her _real_ mother, Inuyasha. Think about it…Look at the picture…and really think about it. You will understand what I mean."

There was a pounding on the door, and Miroku sucked in a deep breath. "Yash, I think the cavalry has arrived. I have to go. I don't want them to know I was talking to anyone."

"You mean Kagome's parents are there?" Inuyasha worried.

Miroku shrugged. "No sweat, Inuyasha. I've dealt with worse before. I'll handle it. Besides, it doesn't matter what happens, because they won't be getting any information out of me."

"Good luck, Miroku…" Inuyasha clicked the phone closed quickly.

---

"Where is she, you little bastard?" Naraku growled at Miroku. He picked Miroku up by the collar of his shirt, and easily hoisted him off of the ground. "What did you do?"

Miroku laughed. "You can't threaten me, sir. I don't care what you do. Do not presume that your use of force will scare me into telling you anything. Besides, even if I did know where she was, you'd certainly be the last person I'd divulge the information to."

"Why, you little…"

"Although," Miroku continued boldly, "I do believe that if the cops ever did find out the way you really treat Kagome, no amount of threats or tantrums would get you out of where they would send you…"

Naraku's face hardened in anger. "Do you wish to die, boy?" he threatened.

"Not particularly," Miroku smarted. "But I don't think you'd kill me anyway. It would be a lot harder to explain my _accidents_ to the authorities like you've explained away Kagome's in the past…and besides, you're under the sad impression that I actually have information to give you…"

Naraku tossed Miroku across the room.

"I'll get what I want," Naraku swore, an evil glint in his eye. "One way or another, with or without you, boy." He turned as though he was about to leave the room, then turned back again. "Tell Kagome when you see her to sleep lightly. It won't take me too long to find her…"

Miroku's jaw remained set. "We'll see about that," he huffed out in anger.

---

"Kagome, where did you say you found this picture?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome shook her head. "It fell from the ceiling of the well house at my family's shrine. I've never seen that woman before, but that baby that she's holding…it's me." She pointed to the baby in the photo. "I don't understand why I wouldn't remember something like this."

"You were a baby. You can't expect to be able to remember something from infanthood."

Kagome sighed. "You're probably right. I just wish I knew who she was. Miroku and Sango think that I'm adopted. When my father saw this photo…he…he…" she took a deep breath, and continued, "…he was so angry. But what if what Sango and Miroku think…what if it's true?"

Inuyasha seemed to think about that for a moment. "There's only one way to find out…and that's to find her."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What…How do you expect we do that?"

"Not _we_…_we_ would not be safe, because _you_ are in danger. _I _will find her for you. After all, it's what I do…and I'm good at it. Give me a couple days, and I'll find out the truth for you."

"Thank you…" she whispered, her gaze distant.

---

"Those little brats wouldn't tell us a damned thing!" Naraku fumed. "How in the hell are we supposed to find her?"

Kagura cleared her throat. "Well, you are a demon…does your nose not work properly?" she teased.

Naraku shook his head. "This is Tokyo! I can not possibly think to single out her scent with as many people as there are that inhabit this city!" He began to pace. "If she finds out about Kikyou, there will be trouble. Don't you get it? If she finds out about Kikyou, she could find out about the jewel, and if she manages to awaken that power, everything we have done will have been in vain!"

Kagura could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "Naraku, you fool. The girl is not going to find the jewel. She won't find Kikyou, either. You killed her, remember? There is nothing left to find. Without her, it is practically impossible to find the jewel."

---

There was a knock at the door, and Kagome's face paled.

Inuyasha stood. "I'll get it, Kagome. It's all right. I think it's only Miroku."

Kagome nodded, although she still appeared to be worried.

"Miroku, I thought you guys said you wouldn't be coming around here?" Inuyasha chastised him. "You nearly gave Kagome a heart attack. Not to mention you should be at school right now."

Miroku nearly laughed. "_You…_lectuting me about going to school? Ha! Besides, that's not the point." He added.

"Then what is?"

Miroku frowned. "Naraku came to see me today. I'm worried he'll go after Sango next. Graduation is soon. If we don't figure out something fast, he'll be sure to find Kagome there…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Naraku won't put a damn hand on her after what I saw last night, Miroku. I'll make sure of that." He paused. "Naraku…" he repeated. "Where do I know that name from?"

"I have no idea," Miroku replied. "How is my little sister doing?"

Inuyasha sighed. "As good as can be expected. She showed me that photo. I think I can find the woman. Then we can start to try and figure this whole thing out…" he looked away. "I just wish we knew everything. We can't stop everything until we know what everything _is_…"

"I know, Inuyasha…" Miroku agreed sadly.

---

"Sleep tight, Kagome. Just yell if you need anything, all right? I'll be right down the hall…" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome brought her blanket up to her chin. "Are the doors…?"

"The doors are locked, yes." Inuyasha promised. "Just get some sleep…"

Inuyasha had only been asleep for about half an hour when he heard it. Screaming. Coming from down the hall. Kagome! He could sense it…her fear…the terror she was feeling…

What was going on? There's no way someone had gotten into the house without him knowing it!

He flung open her bedroom door, and was almost relieved to find that she was still sleeping. Almost. She began to cry in her sleep.

"No, daddy! Please don't do it! I won't do it again…please!" she sobbed.

Inuyasha rushed to her side and began to try to wake her. He shook her for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she jumped into a sitting position.

Inuyasha was surprised when she tried to push him away. She jumped back, pulling the blanket up as if to shield herself from him. "No, Inuyasha! Please don't…don't hurt me, please…" she cried. "Don't do it…"

His eyes darkened in anger as he realized what she must have been talking about. Suddenly, he had the strongest urge to meet this Naraku…if only to rip his throat out. How could he have hurt Kagome like that? How could he do something so vile to her? He was supposed to be her father.

"I won't hurt you, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to suppress the growl in his throat. "And I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'll protect you. Got it? I will protect you. And together, we're going to get to the bottom of this. I'll make sure of it…"

---

**A/N: **All right, everyone! That was chapter two for you! Unfortunately for you all, I will be taking a trip to Charlotte this weekend, and that means that the next installment for this story will not come out until sometime on Monday. Sorry about that, guys. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _Inuyasha has started the search for the woman from Kagome's photos. Following his lead, Sango and Miroku go to meet an old woman who may have some answers, only to discover another shocking piece to the mysterious puzzle that is Kagome's life. Meanwhile, Naraku thinks he may have finally found her…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chapter three! Sorry it took me so long, guys! I've been kind of busy! I have an idea for another story that will be coming out very shortly. Details are going to be in the author note at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**_  
Chapter Three: The Old Woman_

"This is the picture I was telling you about, Totosai." Inuyasha sighed, taking the picture out of his wallet and putting it showing it to the old man.

The old man snatched it from his hand. "Higurashi Kikyou!" he gasped.

"Come again?" A confused Inuyasha blinked.

"Kikyou Higurashi…she disappeared about eighteen years ago."

"But Kagome…she's…"

"Who's the baby? Kikyou didn't have children…or at least none that anyone knew of."

"What do you mean?" frowned Inuyasha.

"She was a public figure…a holy woman of sorts. A miko, trained in the old ways by her mother. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone has heard from the old woman since Kikyou's disappearance…"

Inuyasha nodded. "But is she still alive? Would she know if Kikyou had any children?"

"Yes she is, but why do you ask?" Totosai questioned.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I know the baby in the picture, Totosai. Can you help me? Please? I need to track down this old woman. I need to find out if she has any answers that could help me…or Kagome…"

Totosai considered this a moment. "I think I can find her. I'll get back to you in an hour…"

---

Miroku glanced carefully around the hallway. "They aren't here, Sango. It's all right. They aren't really going to do anything to us anyway. They have this weird illusion that we're going to tell them where Kagome is, so they won't want to hurt us."

"That should not be our insurance policy, 'Roku." Sango worried.

"I won't let them get near you, Sango." He promised. "I'll protect you."

"But Miroku, what about…" Sango began.

Miroku's cell phone rang, and both he and Sango jumped.

"Eh?" Miroku answered.

"You know," Inuyasha groaned, "no one can understand you when you grunt like that…"

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. "Yash, it's only you. Sorry about that. You scared us. We've sort of been on pins and needles all day about everything…"

"Well, I think I have a lead." Inuyasha told them.

"A lead?" Miroku repeated.

Inuyasha nodded, although Miroku could not see his gesture. "Totosai knew who the woman in the photo was, and he found _her_ mother living in a cabin in the mountains a couple hours from here. Are you up for a road trip? I'll send directions from the school to the cabin to your cell phone. I have to head home soon, and I don't want to go and leave Kagome alone for longer than I have to…"

Miroku smiled. "That makes sense. We'll leave right away. Do you want us to call you when we get there?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I need you to find out about Kikyou…as much as she will tell you…and ask the old woman if she knows whether or not Kikyou ever had any children. Stop by my office before you head out. I'm going to give you that photo Kagome had. Show it to the old lady…"

"Got it," Miroku replied. "We will see you in a couple minutes, Inuyasha."

---

"I don't think that those friends of hers are ever going to tell us where she is." Kagura mused. "But I know they know where she is."

"That's obvious." Naraku snapped. "Now if only we could figure out…"

Naraku stopped short as a silver-haired inu-hanyou rushed past him, accidentally hitting him in the shoulder.

The hanyou stopped, despite the fact that he looked to be in a rush, turned, and bowed to Naraku. "Excuse me, sir. Sorry for bumping into you."

A smile spread across Naraku's face. "That's perfectly all right, young man. Carry on."

Naraku waited before the young hanyou got into his car before he started to laugh.

"What?" Kagura whined.

"Follow that hanyou, Kagura. I think he may know where Kagome is. He was covered in her scent…"

Kagura couldn't help but smirk. "And what makes you think he is going to lead you straight to her?"

"He obviously doesn't know who I am, Kagura…and why else would he be in such a hurry?"

---

"Kagome…I'm back, and I have news!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "I'm in the living room. Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha entered the living room, and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing is wrong. It's good news. I think." He paused a moment. "My colleague Totosai recognized the woman in the photo as a miko who disappeared about eighteen years ago. Although Totosai said he didn't _think_ that this Kikyou person had any children, I've sent Sango and Miroku to talk to her mother who lives in a cabin a couple hours from here…"

"Oh…" Kagome frowned. "Well…maybe Sango and Miroku were wrong about me and that…Kikyou person?"

"Her full name was Kikyou Higurashi." Inuyasha continued. "Do you recognize that at all?"

Kagome thought about it a moment and then sighed. "I don't think that I do…" she admitted. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right," Inuyasha nodded. "Sango and Miroku will have some more information for us in a couple of hours. We'll see…"

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled. "For everything."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You've already said that enough, Kagome. Don't thank me anymore. You don't need to."

"All right…" she sighed. "When…when will Sango and Miroku get back?" she asked after a moment's silence.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No idea. I gave them quite a lengthy list of questions for the old woman, so I guess it depends on how long it takes them to get there and talk to her. Miroku has promised to call us as soon as they have some answers, though."

Kagome directed her eyes toward the ground. "So all we can do is wait…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha agreed. He almost jumped when his cell phone began to buzz from inside his pocket. He glanced at the caller id, but only frowned.

"Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope. Totosai. There's a problem at work and he needs me to come in and fix it…" He paused. "But I don't think I want to…"

"Go." Kagome insisted. "I'll be all right while you're gone. I promise not to leave the house or open the door or anything until you get back."

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Go…" Kagome repeated. "I'll be fine. I was fine all day today, wasn't I? Just go do what you have to do."

"All right." He relented. "Be careful."

---

"Ma'am…we're sorry to bother you, but are you Higurashi Kaede?" Miroku asked meekly.

After a moment, the old woman nodded. "I am. Who is asking?" Her voice was worn and tired. The years had not been kind to this old woman, and the disappearance of her only daughter probably didn't help.

Sango cleared her throat. "Miss Kaede, our friend Kagome found this picture at her family's shrine. It is a picture of your daughter Kikyou…holding a baby."

"Aye…" Kaede frowned. "That is my daughter Kikyou in the photo. The baby I helped deliver…"

Sango cut her off with a sharp intake of breath. "You helped deliver her baby?" She gulped. "Do you know…who was the father?"

Kaede shook her head. "I never knew. I was going to ask, but Kikyou died before I got the chance…"

"Died?" Miroku squeaked. "I thought she only disappeared. How do you know that she is dead?"

Kaede huffed. "Boy, I am a miko. I was trained in the old ways, and I trained my daughter in the old ways. I know that she is dead. I can sense it. That poor child. I wonder what happened to her? Kikyou died right after she was born…I can't sense her. Her powers haven't awakened yet."

Sango blinked. "Miss Kaede…I think we might know…I mean we know…who the baby in the photo is…" she managed to choke out.

The old woman's eyes widened. "Child! You must warn her! I can't believe she survived, but she might be in danger!"

Miroku nodded. "We know. We're hiding her from her…erm…her parents."

The old woman's look changed to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Naraku and Kagura have been looking for her for days. We found her a couple days ago at her house. She was in her room, barely conscious, holding the photo we've shown you. She said she found it in the well house on her family's shrine grounds…"

The old woman's face reddened. "You said Naraku, did you? That vile man! He murdered my daughter and took my grandchild in as his own! That shrine was under Kikyou's protection! A soul as evil as his should not be living in such a place!" she took a deep breath. "Tell me of the child. Is she all right?"

Sango's face paled. "Naraku…Naraku murdered Kikyou?" she stammered.

"Is the child all right?" Kaede repeated.

"Kagome is fine…for now…" Miroku whispered. "We have to get out of here. We have to warn Inuyasha…"

---

Kagome stood quickly. She thought she heard something fall in the kitchen, but she was almost sure that he had not come back from his office yet. She took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome called. "I didn't hear you come back in. Where are you?"

She was standing in the kitchen now, but no one was there.

"Inuyasha?" she called out again.

---

Inuyasha's phone began to buzz, and he snatched it quickly from his pocket.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku nearly yelled.

"Calm down, Miroku. What's wrong? Did you talk to the old woman yet or not?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "Yes! Where is Kagome? Where is she, Inuyasha? Kikyou is her mother, and the old woman knew, and…"

"That's great!" Inuyasha smiled. "What else did you find out?"

"Inuyasha…shut up and listen! Where is Kagome? There is a big problem!"

Inuyasha quieted. "What is it?" he asked, his voice somber. "Kagome's at my house right now. Totosai called, and I have to take care of something at work right now, but I should be back there in about ten minutes…"

"You left her alone?" Miroku growled.

"She said it was all right…" he sighed.

Miroku nearly choked. "Inuyasha! Naraku, Kagome's father…he isn't her father!"

"I know that," Inuyasha replied.

"No, you idiot. Don't you get it? Naraku killed Kikyou. He killed Kagome's mother and took Kagome and Kikyou's shrine as though they were his!" He paused.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I have to call you back. I have to get back to the house right away!" With that, he hung up.

---

"You thought you could hide from me?" Naraku growled. "What have you been up to, hmm Kagome? Why are you living with this hanyou? What have you done with him…?"

Kagome cringed. "Nothing. I…I…" She had backed up as far as she could and felt herself hit the kitchen wall. "Please…I didn't…"

"Kagome…" Naraku smirked. "What would make you think that I would let you off the hook so easily? You ran away without a word, and then I find you here, living at a hanyou's house…and doing who knows what." He paused, wrapping his hands tightly around Kagome's arms. He smiled as she yelped in pain. "You're listed as a missing person, you know. If you died, your case would be nothing more than one of those tragic teenage abductions gone wrong. It's on the news all the time. Your hanyou would go to jail, and Kagura and I would play the parts of the grieving parents…"

"No!" Kagome cried. "Let…go of me!" she pleaded.

"Sure…" Naraku smirked, jerking her up and throwing her across the kitchen.

She groaned. "You can't…"

"I'm your father, Kagome! I can do whatever the hell I want to do!"

"You're not…my father!" Kagome screamed.

_Mistake…_

"What did you say to me?" he snarled.

His hands were around her throat now. "No…" Kagome choked, grabbing onto his hands and trying to claw them away from her throat. She could feel that her consciousness was beginning to slip away. She was losing. He was really going to kill her this time…

"Let…go…" Kagome gagged, clamping down onto his arms.

She heard the door burst open, and Naraku began to curse about something. Before she lost consciousness, she saw a blur of silver and red.

---

**A/N: **All right, everyone! That was chapter three for you! Please review and let me know what you think! I know this is yet another cliffy, but I'll have an update soon!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _Kagome wakes up, and Naraku is gone. Inuyasha has quite a story to tell, and Kagome learns about who she really is. Has she finally found the answers she was looking for? And is her battle with Naraku really over? Answers to these questions and more in the next installment of _'A Place Where I Belong'_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's chapter four, everyone! This one is shorter than others, but as always, there is a method to my madness. I know I said that there would be info on an upcoming story at the end of the last chapter…but I forgot to add it! Sorry about that. You will see the info at the end of _this_ chapter instead. There's actually two that will be out soon, so you'll hear about both of those.

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

A Place Where I Belong 

_Chapter Four: Her Past Revealed_

"Inuyasha, what the hell happened here?" It was Miroku's voice. She was _sure_ of it. But what _had_ happened? "How long has she been out for?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I ran in here, and I almost had to pull him off of her, but…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered. "I'm sorry. I thought it was you. I didn't hear anyone come in, and I got up, and…" she groaned. "My head hurts…"

"You knocked it pretty hard…" Sango whispered.

Kagome blinked. "I…he threw me across the…" she paused. "Wait a minute…" she realized. "Why am I alive? He was going to kill me. I was about to…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes you were…" he explained, "but well…about the time I ran in to kick his ass…you started to…well…you started to glow…and Naraku got away…"

Kagome was even more confused.

"I did what?" she gasped.

"You were glowing, Kagome. Naraku looked really surprised, and he ran out of here really quick before I could rip him into little pieces…" Inuyasha told her. "I didn't want to leave you alone, so I let him go. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Kagome. I'm so sorry…"

"No…" she shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Inuyasha. And I'm fine, so…"

"We have a lot to talk to you about, Kagome. We found out a lot when we went to see that old woman. Actually…she's going to be here in about an hour. She said she wanted to come see you."

"What?" Kagome smiled. "You found her? Is she really my mother? Did she put me up for adoption? Why? What happened?" she fired off questions.

Miroku shook his head sadly. "Not your mother, Kags…the woman coming to see you is your grandmother, a Ms. Higurashi Kaede."

"My grandmother? Really? What about my…?" Kagome began.

"Kagome…we found out what happened to your real mother, too." Sango whimpered. "This is going to be hard for you to hear…I'm…"

Kagome closed her eyes. "She is dead, isn't she…my real mother?"

Sango nodded slowly. "Yes, Kagome…" she choked. "Your real mother is gone. She was killed about eighteen years ago…"

Kagome's eyes shot open, and shock registered on her face. "Eighteen years ago? Sango! No…" she stammered, "please…tell me he didn't…tell me he didn't kill her…?"

Again, Sango nodded. "According to your grandmother, he did. Then he and Kagura took you in as their own child and took over the shrine, which was supposed to be under Kikyou's protection. The old woman and your mother were both very powerful mikos, Kagome. Apparently, though, the old woman was not strong enough to take on Naraku and Kagura on her own. She didn't even know if you were all right. She couldn't sense you because she said you had not awakened your power yet…"

"Well, I think she should be able to sense her now…" Miroku noted. "I can sense Kagome's aura myself…"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "So can I." He looked worried.

"What does that mean?" Kagome demanded, groaning in pain when she tried to stand up too quickly.

"Settle down, Kags. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are…" Sango nearly pleaded with her.

Kagome sat back down. "What does it mean?" she repeated, making eye contact with Inuyasha.

"To you, it means you have strong and untapped spiritual power that you will now need to learn to control since you have awakened it…" he frowned. "But to demons, bad people like Naraku and Kagura…"

"They are…?" Kagome yelped.

"Yes…" Inuyasha continued. "And your new power may make it a lot easier for them to track you down and find you. It's kind of like a special marker that lets everyone know who you are…it changes your scent too…." He took a deep breath. "In a crowd of people, it would definitely be a lot easier to find…"

Kagome paled. "But I don't want them to be able to find…" she began, her voice rising.

Inuyasha gulped. "I know, Kagome. They won't find you. I'll protect you." He promised.

"You can't always protect me, Inuyasha. You can't go everywhere that I go. It would be very impractical…" Kagome admitted sadly.

Inuyasha's jaw was set. "Kagome, after what has happened to you, I refuse to let anything happen. I will protect you, damn it." He nearly growled. "If Naraku or that bitch Kagura gets within five hundred feet of you, I will break them in half myself…" he vowed angrily.

"That is no guarantee to the child's safety, Inuyasha…"

The group turned in surprise to see the old woman standing in the doorway, which was still partially open.

"It will be very hard to keep them away with just force, Inuyasha. The solution is much more complicated than that…especially since Kagome has the jewel."

Miroku did a double take. "What did you say?" he gasped.

"The jewel of four souls…Kagome has it…" Kaede said.

Kagome shook her head. "I do not. I don't even know what jewel you are talking about." She insisted.

Kaede sighed, shaking her head. "No, child. You wouldn't _know_ of the jewel…because it was reborn inside your body when that vile man Naraku killed your mother in search for it."

"Inside my body?" Kagome chirped. "What do you mean?"

"It's hiding there…" Kaede pointed to Kagome's midsection. "Which means that we may have more than one way out of this predicament…mind you…all of them will be complicated…"

---

"What do you mean you let her go?" Kagura screamed. "How in the hell could you let her go when you were so close?"

Naraku paced the room. "I couldn't help it. At about the time that idiot Inuyasha came running into the room, Kagome started to glow…and I had to let go of her! She would have purified me if I had held onto her any longer!"

"You damn weakling! She's just a human!" Kagura yelled.

"No! She awakened the power!" Naraku insisted. "That just makes things more complicated!"

Kagura laughed. "No. It means next time, when you go to kill the bitch, you need to make sure that you finish the job…" she chided him.

"I say you try…I'll watch her purify you!" Naraku growled.

"Shut up, you idiot! If she has unlocked that power, then we have to come up with a new plan…" Kagura warned him. "Our old one _obviously_ has a couple of holes in it."

"Kagura, we have other problems…"

"Like what?" she smirked.

"If the girl has unlocked her own power without Kikyou's aid, how are we to be sure that she can't find and unlock the power of the jewel without Kikyou?" Naraku asked. "How can we be really sure?"

"We can't be…" Kagura admitted.

---

"Kagome…" the old woman smiled, wrapping her granddaughter in a hug. "We will protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you. There is a way to hide…we can hide while I train you…"

"How? How do we hide her? They already know where she is, lady. Not to mention the obvious change in her scent…"

The old woman smiled. "We will go back to the old ways. To our own past lives."

"Past lives?" Miroku gulped. "What are you talking about? That sounds almost crazy…"

"Almost isn't the word for it…" Inuyasha added.

Kaede sighed. "We use the well…the portal between this time and the last. It's located next to the sacred tree at Kikyou's shrine…where Kagome found the photo, I believe. There, we will become our past selves…and unlock abilities that none of you knew you had. You will have all of your memories of this time…and your memories of that time. It will only seem strange at first. You will be surprised to learn the truth about yourselves, your abilities, and the people that surround you in this time…"

"It sounds kind of farfetched to me…" Sango finally admitted.

"Trust me," the old woman pressed. "The next time Kagura and Naraku come after Kagome in this time, we will not be able to fend them off…unless, like Kikyou and I have done, you all take yourselves back…and learn the old ways…" She frowned. "I lost track of Kagome for so long and she is not properly trained for the threat headed her way…"

Kagome stared at this woman, her grandmother, as though she was nuts. After a moment of contemplating, though, she sighed. "How do we know until we try it?" she asked the group. "We know that demons and hanyous exist in this time. How do we know that the well doesn't provide a portal between this time and the past?"

"We don't, but don't you think that we should…" Inuyasha began.

"No I don't. I say we should trust my grandmother and see what happens. It's a lot better than sitting around here and just waiting for Naraku and Kagura to show up and try to kill me again…"

Kaede nodded in agreement. "We can't do that. If they killed you and got their hands on the jewel…nothing would matter anymore. Nothing. Everything would be gone."

Sango cleared her throat. "There's one problem that no one else seemed to mention yet." She announced.

"Hmm?" Kaede grunted, and the group looked in Sango's direction.

She coughed. "How are we supposed to get onto the shrine grounds and even get to the well house if Naraku and Kagura will be there?"

Kaede nearly laughed. "Child, you underestimate me. Naraku and Kagura will not even realize we have left…"

"How?"

---

**A/N: **Hmm…yep. I just had to do that. I hope I didn't confuse people that much. I mentioned the 'old ways' in a previous chapter…but I decided to take it a step farther in this chapter, and take the story in a different direction. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the support thus far!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _The group heads back to their pasts with the help of Kaede, and unlock secrets about their lives that they'd forgotten they knew. But things are different in the past, and the group finds themselves faced with more problems than they anticipated. What is Naraku doing here?

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'. COMING VERY SOON!

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's chapter five, everyone! Someone brought up a very good question in their review. Inugoddess715 asked: "How will Kagome react when she finds out that she is her own mother's reincarnation (if that's the case, that is)? Plus, how freaked out will she be if she finds out that her own love interest, Inuyasha, was in love with her mother in that past life?"

Interesting question, Inugoddess715! I was wondering if anyone was going to notice that I'd done that. Kudos to you for pointing out what you have. Of course, it wouldn't be one of my stories if there weren't millions of little plot twists along the way. Your questions will begin to be answered in this and coming chapters in this story…with plenty of my little twists and turns to keep you on the edge of your seat!

Please keep the reviews coming guys! I love the feedback, and I love it when people ask questions and try to figure things out! It gives me more satisfaction in these little stories of mine. Hope you like this chapter!

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Five: Who We Were_

"I don't understand it. Where are they?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Kaede laughed. "Child…why do you worry so?" she asked. "The important part is that I have gotten the both of those evil characters away from your mother's shrine, and we can proceed as planned…"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. I'm just…scared…"

"Don't be scared, Kagome. I told you, if anything happens, I promise to protect you…"

"Funny that you would say such a thing, Inuyasha…" Kaede commented.

He blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

Kagome shivered. "Can we hurry? How do we do this? I just want to get out of here…" she admitted.

Kaede sighed. "You need only to jump into the well."

"But it's dark…" Sango whimpered.

"Just do as I have said, child. Trust me. Jump into the well, and you will emerge safely on the other side." She explained to the group.

"The other side of what?" Miroku asked. He had been the most quiet of the group.

"Time." Kaede answered simply. "Jump in…when you reach the other end, climb out carefully and wait for the rest of us to get there. Once we are all there, we can regroup, and I can explain. Of course, once you cross over, you will already have a better understanding about what I have been talking about…"

Kagome gulped. "I'll go first…" she volunteered.

"You're not jumping down there by yourself." Inuyasha snapped. "I'll go with you and make sure that it's safe."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha…" Kaede smiled, a glint in her eye. "Do not wander when you reach the other side. You will be surprised that you _will_ know the area, but I don't want to risk you running into any problems…"

"Problems?" Sango's eyebrow rose slightly.

"When the memories themselves hit, and Kagome and Inuyasha are reminded of the past, it may cause strong enough emotions. Add the inclination to wander around, and there could be _problems_." She explained quickly. "Trust me."

Kagome shivered slightly. "The memories will come back…just like that?" she stammered.

Again, Kaede nodded. "Yes, they will…and we will talk about it all when we are all together on the other side. Now, go!"

Kagome looked away from the old woman, glanced at Inuyasha, took his hand, and approached the lip of the well. "Here goes nothing…" she whispered, and she jumped in, bringing Inuyasha with her.

A bright purple light enveloped the two of them, and the group standing in the well house shielded their eyes from the brightness of it.

Sango blinked. "Where did they go?" she gasped.

"I told you," Kaede repeated. "They've gone to the past. And now, we will follow them."

---

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Do you remember…do you remember…everything?"

Inuyasha blinked, and averted his eyes toward the ground.

_"Kagome, shut up and let me protect you!" he screamed, yielding his sword to a giant dog demon…his older half brother, Sesshoumaru._

_"Why would you want to use the jewel to become a full demon? I like you just how you are, Inuyasha. You're fine as a half demon. I don't understand why you would want to be different…" Kagome commented, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder._

_"Inuyasha…you owe me. You promised. Are you going to follow me into hell or not?" Kikyou demanded._

_Kikyou…_

_He remembered her. He had loved her once. She was a miko...the only human besides his mother who gave a damn about him…until he met Kagome. Kagome. Kikyou's reincarnation…Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou…her mother in the present time?_

Inuyasha gasped as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Kagome, I…I…" he stuttered. "Are you…are you all right?"

Kagome swallowed hard. Everything was hitting her at once.

_"Kagome, shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha screamed, yielding his sword tesseiga to his older brother, the dog demon Sesshoumaru._

_"Don't fight it, Kagome. You can't move. You can't speak. He won't even know you're here. You're only in my way, anyway…" Kikyou smirked._

_Naraku laughed at her. "Why do you fight? Why do you defend someone who cares nothing about you? Do you love him? Is that it?" he smirked. _

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inu…yasha…" she gasped. She dropped to her knees. "Inuyasha…how? How can all of this even be possible? She hates me in this tme period. She hates me…but in my time, she's my mother? And _you_…I don't…you're…you loved her. I thought I was…"

"What, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, dropping to his knees so that he would be level with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing…nevermind…" she waved nonchalantly. "It really wasn't that important."

He shook his head. "I think it was." He insisted.

"I don't understand it," Kagome sighed. "How could this all be possible? I remember traveling through the well before…meeting you…searching for the jewel…so how did we all end up on the other side? How did things end up like they are for us over there? Why were Sango and Miroku there…in school with me? And why was Kikyou my mother? And Naraku and Kagura…why was my life like that?" she sobbed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Do you remember who your family was on the other side of the well the first time you were here?" he questioned.

Kagome thought about this for a moment, and afer some time, she shook her head in confusion. "I don't remember that. I don't get it. I remember everything…but I don't remember who my family on the other side of the well was. I don't remember them…" her voice shook.

"Things…_reset_ themselves when you pieced together the entire jewel of the four souls the last time around," Kaede whispered, and Kagome jumped. She hadn't realized that everyone else had arrived already.

"Time reset itself?" Kagome nearly yelled. "People disappeared then? Is that what you're saying to me? Is that why I can't remember the name of the family I had on the other side of the well last time?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes…that's it…" She paused. "You can't remember them because when you completed the jewel, it made it so that they did not exist. The jewel rewrote time. It brought all of you together again..."

"Yeah," Kagome smirked. "It did. And then Naraku killed my mother and beat the hell out of me every day, and he…he…" Kagome's skin whitened.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I know, Kagome. But we'll be all right…"

Kagome took a step backwards. "I don't know what the hell is going on. How is it going to be all right? Kikyou was my mother, Inuyasha! Remember her? She's tried to kill me! And you…you're in love with her…" Kagome stopped short, a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Granny Kaede…who was my father? Do you know who my father was?"

Kaede shook her head. "No child…I do not. Kikyou never told me…"

"Kagome…Inuyasha is only four years older than us in the other time. He loved Kikyou in this time once…but this is different…" Sango whispered reassuringly.

Kaede nodded. "The reality that we know in this time has been rearranged in the next time. Nothing is what it was…"

Kagome sighed deeply. "So…what exactly are we supposed to do now?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She shivered slightly, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"We find our old things…and remember what we have forgotten…" Miroku answered.

Kagome frowned. "It may be a little more complicated than that, 'Roku. Did you not remember everything when you got here? There is a lot more that we may have to deal with than remembering who we used to be…"

"She's right…" Sango agreed. "It seems like we may have a couple things to take care of…"

Inuyasha coughed. "Well, if we have things to take care of, how about we get going? No offense, but I really don't like the idea of bringing Kagome back to this place, especially since she has the jewel. The demons will probably notice that the jewel is back if they haven't already, and then they'll come after Kagome again."

"And have you forgotten about Naraku?" Kaede added.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I thought we got away from him!" she yelped. "How is he here? Why is he here?"

Kaede shook her head. "As long as the jewel of four souls is in existence, Naraku will be somewhere close by. We know that he is in the future now…but that does not mean that we can't run into him here…" Kaede explained. "Naraku was powerful. He could make copies and incarnations of himself…so why couldn't he be in two places at once? We have to think of it as a possibility." She warned them. "You don't want to be surprised."

"That's crazy…" Kagome commented, shaking her head and averting her gaze to the ground. "This whole thing is crazy, not to mention confusing…"

Miroku gasped, and the group glanced toward him. "The wind tunnel!" he snapped. "That's how we'll know if Naraku is back. My family suffered that curse from Naraku. If he is here, and I am here, then the curse will come back…"

"Here, Miroku…I was wondering if you were going to realize that…" Kaede handed him a set of prayer beads and the cloth he had used to cover the wind tunnel before. "I saved it. I thought you might need it again one day…"

"Kaede…if…if my _mother_ is dead in the future…does that mean that we may still run into Kikyou here?"

Kaede closed her eyes. "Another effect from the jewel…" she whispered sadly. "You must not remember the final battle…before you got the final pieces to complete the jewel…"

"Why wouldn't we remember something like that?" Inuyasha demanded. Although he had to admit she was right. He had no memory of defeating Naraku for some reason.

"Because Kikyou gave her life in the final battle…defending Kagome." Kaede told them. "Inuyasha had been struck down…and Kagome was not strong enough to defeat Naraku with what she knew…"

The breath caught in Kagome's throat. "She…she…Kikyou…_died_…defending _me_?"

---

**A/N: **Have I done a good job confusing you? I hope so:D Please review and let me know what you think! Unfortunately, the next chapter will take me a couple days, as I am moving.

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _The wind tunnel returns, and with it, a load of bad news for Inuyasha and the gang. While the group works to perfect the skills that they'd forgotten, Kagome makes peace with her past…and with Inuyasha. Is love in the air, or does fate have other plans for them?

**Upcoming Story Info: **'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'.

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?

COMING VERY SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Chapter six! Yay! And the next piece of the puzzle shall soon fall into place! Sorry about the delay guys, but I've moved to Indiana and I'm still getting sort of settled in. Anyway, I couldn't let you guys wait too long for the next chapter, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews I've received so far. Please keep them coming. I love to hear your feedback!

**Summary:**_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Six: Old Ways, Old Problems_

"She died…protecting me?" Kagome blinked several times. It was hard for her to believe. "Why would she…why would she…?"

Kaede smiled. "Don't you see, child? She was protecting the future. You were the future."

"That would explain why she was reborn and became your mother on the other side, Kagome…" Sango whispered.

Miroku thought a moment. "So Inuyasha couldn't possibly be…?"

"No!" Sango screamed. "And should you finish that sentence, I will be forced to kill you slowly and painfully…"

Miroku cringed. "All right!" he yelped.

"So where do we go now?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "My brother…" he realized. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Did you miss me, you disgusting half-breed?"

The group jumped in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed. "Where in the hell did you come from?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That would be long and complicated to explain, so I'll take the short version. I've been watching over your things in the time that you have been gone…including the kit and the demon cat Kirara. Everything is at my castle right now. Follow me."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Shippo! Sesshoumaru, thank you so much! I can't believe it! I don't even have any candy for him!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He's out of that stage of his life, priestess, although I'm sure he will be very glad to see all of you. After you all disappeared, it took us a while to figure out what had happened…"

Kagome's' face paled. "He didn't know what had happened?"

"No. We figured it out several years ago when Shimane brought father back."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What the hell?! Sesshoumaru, how many years have passed since we left this time period…and what the hell do you mean 'Shimane brought father back'? How can he be back? We fought over the tesseiga _inside his body_!"

Sesshoumaru paused. "Yet another question that would take quite a while to answer. I shall simply say that twenty-two years have passed from the time you and the others disappeared. That should be about how old you are according to the other time. The rest I will leave for Shippo and father to explain when we get there…"

"Twenty-two years…" Sango gasped. "Will Kirara even remember me?"

"Of course she will." Sesshoumaru answered shortly. "She has been waiting for your return ever since we figured you were sent to the other side of the well."

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Save the rest of the questions for when we get there." Sesshoumaru commanded. "Trust me…you will have many more."

Miroku nodded and shut his mouth quickly.

Confused, Inuyasha took a deep breath and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelped. "Of all the demons on earth, I pegged you to be the last one who would…."

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You can save your questions and idiotic statements for when we get there…just like I told everyone else."

A few minutes later, the group arrived at a large castle—Sesshoumaru's. He led them inside and directed them to sit, but Kagome could not bring herself to do so. She stood, Inuyasha at her side, and waited for Sesshoumaru to lead Shippo and the others into the room.

Kirara was the first to run in. She looked just as she had when they had left, and just as she would have if Sango had simply been returning from a demon hunt and not a twenty-two year absence, she ran into Sango's arms.

The next to enter was Shippo, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. The small kit child she had known the last time she had adventured through the feudal times had grown into a handsome young demon. His tail was longer, and not as bushy as it had once been. Unlike other tail-sporting demons like Sesshoumaru or Kouga, Shippo allowed his tail to flow freely. His dark red hair was long and flowing, held in place by a low ponytail. He carried a sword now, although Kagome recognized a small bag she had given him to hold his magic tricks in still hung at his waist.

She smiled, approaching him slowly, and wrapped him in a hug. "You've grown so much, Shippo! I'm so proud of you!" She teared up.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, and he glanced at Shippo with an inquisitive eye. "Shippo!" he laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Shippo blinked, looked up at Inuyasha, and shook his head. "Oh, so you noticed?"

"Of course! I have a nose! Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stepped back. "Shippo…don't tell me! Do you have a…"

There was a collective gasp from the group from the future when the young demoness slowly walked in.

"This is Aiko…my mate." Shippo introduced.

Aiko was not a fox demon. That was obvious. Her hair was a dark red like Shippo's, except that it contained streaks of orange. It was long, flowing freely all the way down her back loosely. Her eyes were the same golden hue as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's eyes. She had draped across her back what appeared to be some sort of weapon, although the group could not make out what it was.

Shippo cleared his throat. "Aiko, this is my mother, Kagome, from the future. That is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku…the monk I told you about…"

Aiko looked alarmed for a moment, but she recovered quickly and smiled at everyone. "Hello. Shippo has told me so much about everyone of you…especially you, Kagome."

Kagome swallowed hard. Shippo had introduced her as his mother…even after she had been gone for so long. "It's…it's so nice to meet you, Aiko." She managed to choke out.

"So…I can imagine why you all came back." It was Inuyasha's father who spoke. The hanyou's eyes widened in shocked surprise, and his jaw dropped.

Kaede nodded. "I brought them here, Lord Inutaisho." She told him. "The jewel created a rather big mess of everyone's lives in that time."

"How so?" he demanded.

Kagome frowned. "Naraku…killed Kikyou…my mother…and then took me. He beat me regularly, until Sango and Miroku took me to Inuyasha. Inuyasha found out everything for me…and when we found Kaede, she told us everything else and brought us here."

Shippo's eyes darkened. "Naraku followed you to the future?"

She nodded. "Yeah he did…but the jewel came back…so I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he showed up here. Kaede explained that, too. He could very easily end up here…"

"We've gotten no sign of that yet, though…" Miroku reminded them.

"That doesn't mean it hasn't happened yet." Inuyasha sighed. "At this point, I don't think that anything would surprise me anymore."

Inutaisho sat down, a thoughtful look on his face. "So it appears we are going to have a bit of a challenge on our hands…"

"How are you even here?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"I told you…Shimane brought him back. I don't know how, but why don't we focus on more important things?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure, Sesshoumaru. Like why don't you tell us where Rin is, hmm?"

Sesshoumaru huffed slightly. "You idiot."

"Is she your mate, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome guessed. She could have sworn she saw the dog demon blush slightly. "That was an easy guess, Sesshoumaru…"

He coughed. "Well she isn't here right now. She'll be back tomorrow morning. I didn't want her to go, but…"

"Sesshoumaru…" his father interrupted.

"Jacken!" Sesshoumaru called. "Bring the weapons that my brother and his pack left behind! Now!" he ordered.

After several minutes, the annoying green toad demon appeared, dragging a very large sack, and grumbling about his master having gone soft for him to want to help the half-breed and his humans again.

Sesshoumaru glared at the toad demon and his comments stopped quickly.

"Here are the weapons, Master Sesshoumaru…" he croaked out.

"Good. Now leave." He commanded, pointing into the other room.

---

Miroku sighed. "My staff…" he smiled. "I've missed you, old friend…"

"You've also hit your head if you're going to stand there and talk to your weapon." Sango commented. "Now…how about you show me how well you remember how to use that thing, huh?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "No way! Are you nuts? You were always packing more than everyone of us!"

"So?" she smirked. "How are we going to know if we can still use these things unless we test them?"

---

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry about everything…" Kagome whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I didn't want everything to happen like this. I didn't want it to turn out like it did. I just didn't want to leave you behind. But I didn't know that all of this would happen because of that wish. I mean, we left Shippo and Kirara behind…and I just don't understand how everything managed to turn out like it did…" She paused for a moment. "That was supposed to be the future. But now we're here…and this is the present…and I have no clue what the future holds anymore."

"Kagome, that is not what is important…" Inuyasha insisted.

"I think so…" she frowned.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You can't think like that, wench. Everything has a reason, remember? There is a reason that everything happened how it did. And even though everything happened like that…hell, Sango, Miroku, and me grew up together…and I still met you. So how could that be bad?" he explained.

Kagome directed her gaze to the ground. "Inuyasha…Naraku was still there to ruin everything. He hurt me. He killed Kikyou…again. He ruined everything. He ruined me…" she cried. "And now we still end up fighting. I don't want to go through all of this again and lose everyone again…"

"Kagome…I won't let that happen. I will protect you, and nothing is going to break our friends or us apart again. There is nothing to worry about. I'm here…" he assured her.

Kagome managed a small smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you…for helping me through all of this…and protecting me from _him_…and for caring about me…"

"Kagome, I…"

Inuyasha stopped short as Kagome looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Although the gesture was unexpected, it was welcome, and he did not pull away.

"Thank you…" she repeated.

---

"Like father, like sons…" Inutaisho mused.

"What are you babbling about now, father?" Sesshoumaru groaned.

He laughed. "Can't you tell? It was in their scents. Inuyasha is quite smitten with that human girl…"

"That is old news, father…" he commented. "And shouldn't you be concerned with something else? I mean, we have bigger problems then whether or not Inuyasha is going to pull his head out of his ass and…"

"That has always been the problem, hasn't it?" Shippo added. "Trust me, we've tried to explain things to Inuyasha in the past, and usually he just doesn't get it…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That's because he can be such an idiot sometimes that he can't even understand plain Japanese…"

"I know that, Sesshoumaru…" Inutaisho interrupted. "But I also know that this time will not be like the last time…" he told him. "Things are going to be much more different than they were…I'll see to that…"

---

"Miroku…I know you can do better than that!" Sango challenged as the monk's staff went flying through the air and landed a good ten feet behind him. She had blocked yet another one of his attacks. He had yet to even get close enough to cause any damage.

"Sango!" he pouted. "This isn't any fun anymore…"

He leaned down to retrieve his staff and screamed out in pain. His hand felt like it had suddenly caught on fire, and he dropped his staff from his other hand in surprise.

"Miroku?" Sango called. "Are you all right?"

Miroku's eyes widened as the wind tunnel began to rip itself a place in his once curse-free hand. Recovering quickly, he grabbed the prayer beads and quickly sealed the hand.

Wincing in pain, he turned to Sango.

"Find the others quickly. Naraku is here somewhere…" he announced.

---

**A/N: **Again, sorry about the wait, guys! I'm finally starting to get settled into my new home and everything, so updates should be more often…and those new stories I promised will be out soon enough. Please review and let me know what you think!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _Naraku's back, and a new struggle for their future begins for Inuyasha and the gang. But this time, Naraku has a new weapon: fear. Will Kagome be able to fight?

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'.

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?

COMING VERY SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Chapter six! Yay! And the next piece of the puzzle shall soon fall into place! Sorry about the delay guys, but I've moved to Indiana and I'm still getting sort of settled in. Anyway, I couldn't let you guys wait too long for the next chapter, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews I've received so far. Please keep them coming. I love to hear your feedback!

**Summary: **_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Seven: Is This Love?_

"So the wind tunnel is back?" Sango frowned. "That can't mean anything good…"

"It never did before. I doubt that this time is any different…" Miroku mused, staring at his cursed hand.

Kagome remained silent for a moment. Suddenly, she sighed deeply. "I don't think I can do this again…" she admitted to the group.

Sango blinked. "What do you mean by that, Kagome? You're as good a shot as you ever were!"

"That's not what I mean, Sango. I mean I don't think I can do this again. Look what happened last time. Look at what I did. Look at what this whole thing caused."

"Kagome…what are you saying?" Inuyasha worried.

Kagome directed her gaze toward the ground. "I can't face him again, Inuyasha. After what he put us through last time…and what he did to me in the future. I can't do it. I'm…I'm actually scared of him…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha squeezed her shoulders lightly. "It will be all right. We aren't going to let Naraku get away with anything. Besides, he doesn't know where the jewel is…or where we are, and we're going to try to keep it that way for as long as possible…"

"Kagome, Naraku will not be able to find this place so easily," Sesshoumaru interjected. "It is well hidden, and has been so since it belonged to my grandfather. If Naraku could find it, we wouldn't be sitting around here chatting like we are."

"Exactly." Miroku smiled.

"How do we know that, though?" Kagome asked.

Kaede smiled. "This place is very secure, young priestess. Rest well while ye can. I will be heading back to my village. I can guarantee that Naraku will check there before he is smart enough to look elsewhere. And I will be there to create a diversion…"

"But granny Kaede…" Kagome began.

"Child, I will always be close by should ye ever need me," the old woman promised.

Kagome nodded. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"Aye, child. I will be fine." She repeated, and without another word, she left the room.

Kagome watched her leave, and sighed deeply. "It's happening again…just like it did last time I was here in the feudal era…and just like it did in that screwed up version of the future we lived in. Why is everyone else trying to protect me? What did I ever do that was so damn great?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the surprised look that quickly registered on his face. "Kagome, take that back!" he all but demanded of her.

She frowned. "Think about it, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, we help you…we try to protect you, because we love you," Miroku replied in a low voice. "And we don't want anything else to happen to you. You would do the exact same thing for us if we were in your spot, so I don't know why you think that this is any different…"

"It is only natural for a human like you to feel that way, Lady Kagome. You are a priestess. You see the good in others, and you've helped so many, but it seems as though you've forgotten that sometimes you deserve some help as well. But I'm sure that the shock of the day hasn't helped any either," Inuyasha's father interjected.

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "I…I'll feel better after a nap." She announced uncertainly. "I think I just need to get some sleep. This is too much. I finally think I'm free of that evil man and then everything takes a turn for the worst…"

"Not everything…" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha's father.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I'll show you to a place where you can sleep for the night. In the morning, when Rin returns, we will all meet again in the main hall for breakfast, and to talk of what lies ahead…"

Kagome smiled weakly, and followed behind Sesshoumaru, dragging Inuyasha with her.

He turned to the others, mouthed a 'be right back', and followed suit.

"This is a lot…" Sango agreed when she knew Kagome would be out of hearing range. "I just wonder how much time we'll have to cope with it before we have to confront it directly…"

"You mean this Naraku?" Aiko asked. It was really the first thing she had said apart from her earlier introduction.

Shippo cringed. "I'm glad you didn't know him, Aiko." He answered. "He was the most evil of all evils. He took pride in destroying lives…like he did to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kagome…" he paused. "You know the stories, of course. I just hoped that none of us would ever have to live through that again. If I never had to face him again for the rest of eternity, it would be too soon for me."

"What are we to expect?" was her next question.

Shippo could only shake his head. Miroku was the one who answered. "The last time we dealt with Naraku in this time period, he was constantly devouring other demons…adding to his power…changing his form. It was nearly impossible to keep up with at times…"

"But we had Kagome, who could sense the shards and purify the demonic auras…" Sango began.

"And Inuyasha, who wouldn't let Naraku win. If Kagome wasn't there, he would have died trying to defeat Naraku himself." Shippo finished.

Inutaisho nodded. "I would expect he was very stubborn…" he took a deep breath. "But things will be different soon enough. This time, I'm hoping we can all have somewhat of a happy ending."

"Nice thought, father, but you weren't around last time to experience Naraku, either. He may have been a bit cocky, but he was not lacking in strength."

"Where's…?" Inutaisho began.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He is staying with Kagome until she falls asleep, father. He will be out momentarily."

"I still don't understand how Inutaisho is even here." Miroku broke in.

"I told you already. My daughter brought him back. Shimane did it quite on accident, too, if I remember correctly."

Sango's jaw dropped. "Your daughter…" she gulped, "a hanyou…had that much power?" she swallowed hard. "Are you telling me that a hanyou brought the Great Dog back from the dead?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Did I stutter? What else would you expect from me? My father is powerful, I am powerful, and my daughter, hanyou or not, will obviously inherit that trait." He allowed that information to sink in for a moment before he continued. "She has also volunteered to help against Naraku, should the need for her help arise. She is presently keeping watch for him…"

"Your daughter is…" Sango gasped.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes."

Sango slowly managed to close her mouth and recover from her sudden shock. "What…power…" she managed to whisper before she sat down.

"Yes," Aiko agreed. "I have seen her in battle. And if this Naraku is as terrible as everyone seems to think, her skills will aid us well…"

"If she is that powerful, imagine if Inuyasha and Kagome had a pup…" Shippo mused.

Miroku looked at him with a lecherous grin, but Shippo shook his head. "No, Miroku. I'm serious. I mean, Inuyasha's never really brought anyone back from the dead before, but he packs quite a big punch for a hanyou. He's beaten Sesshoumaru before. And Kagome…Kagome has yet to even really uncover the extent of her own power…"

"Yes," Sango mused unhappily. "I'd imagine years of fear and abuse have probably kept her from realizing her full potential…"

---

"Just get some sleep, Kagome. It will make you feel so much better. You've barely rested at all the last couple weeks. You need to relax." Inuyasha soothed her.

She snuggled into his shirt. "I don't want to be alone, Inuyasha. I'm still afraid. I'm afraid I'll wake up, and this will have all been some screwy dream, and I'll be back in that damn room again with _him_…"

"I would never let that happen." Inuyasha promised. "He'll never hurt you or any of our friends again, Kagome. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep, Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled sleepily.

He smiled, hugging her protectively. "I haven't yet and I don't intend to…" he answered her. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she groaned.

"Earlier, when you…well…did you mean to…"

"Hmm?" she repeated tiredly.

"Nothing…" he smiled. "Sleep tight. I'll talk to you about it later…" He placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in.

---

"Could we stop talking about Kagome and Inuyasha's hypothetical children for three seconds and address the fact that we still are going to have to deal with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru snapped at the group.

"Yes, could we?" Inuyasha smirked as he entered the room. "You know, considering that neither Kagome or myself were in the room while you were discussing these non-existent children?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "The sooner we come up with a strategy, the better off we will be when the time comes."

"If you remember correctly, Sesshoumaru…last time that whole strategy idea flew out the window when Naraku's took effect. From what Kaede has told us, we were all screwed, and Kikyou had to save our asses."

"Well she won't be around to bail us out this time." Sango reminded them.

"Which is why we will need Kagome to be willing and able to fight." Sesshoumaru finished. "I'd say we have a couple of days, maybe a week or two before Naraku figures out where we are. By that time, we need to be able to face him."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru…that isn't enough time. Naraku has spent the last eighteen years making Kagome's life a literal living hell. How can we ask her to face him so soon? Do you really think that she would be ready for that in two weeks…?"

"No," Sesshoumaru admitted, and Sango and Miroku turned to stare at him. "But I think you can help her. You have to help her. It will be dangerous, yes…and we all know how you feel about her…"

"But I haven't even…" Inuyasha stammered.

"…but the fact is," Inutaisho continued, "that Kagome has the jewel of four souls…and without her and her power, we can fight all we want, but we will never truly be rid of Naraku."

"Inuyasha…we have to protect future generations from Naraku…from suffering how we suffered. And we will need Kagome to help us." Shippo added.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome is scared. I don't even think I know all that Naraku put her through. She may be the only one to ever know the truth of that. But how am I supposed to help her overcome something like that? Why does it have to be me?"

"Thick-headed…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" Shippo snarled. "Kagome loves you. She _loves_ you. Haven't you noticed? And she may not trust herself right now, but she does trust you…and you can teach her to trust herself again and to believe in her own power." He paused. "We know you love her, too, Inuyasha…and none of us ever wants to go through what we went through again. Especially for Kagome's sake…"

"I'll…I'll do it…"

There was a collective gasp from the group as Kagome entered the room. Despite their heightened senses, the demons in the room had been to engrossed in their own conversation to even realize she was approaching.

"Kagome! I thought you were asleep! Uh, I mean," Inuyasha blushed in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Exactly how much did you overhear, young priestess?" asked Inuyasha's father, much less shy than his son.

Kagome smiled, a small reddish tint appearing on her cheeks. "I heard quite a bit…"

"Kagome, I…"

"I know, Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled. "But everyone is right. If I didn't fight just because I was scared, then Naraku would win. I can't let that happen. I don't want to lose everything again…it was too painful the last time…"

"Told you…" Shippo whispered into Inutaisho's ear as Kagome took Inuyasha's hand.

---

"Lady Kaede…is that the sacred jewel of the four souls? That jewel has been gone for years! Where did you get it?" the young boy to Kaede's right stared at the glittering object.

She shook her head. "Of course not, child. 'Tis but an imitation only posing as the real thing. Nothing more than a clever diversion for those that wish to claim the real jewel…"

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" he asked next.

She smiled. "Do not worry yourself about it. Tell any villager that wishes to stay and fight to do so. Tell the rest that I have ordered an evacuation. The headman in the next village to the east is expecting everyone. Get any elderly, women, and children away quickly…"

"But…why?"

"Just do as I request…" she answered sternly.

---

"They think they will keep us from the girl with simple charms and diversions," Naraku smirked. "But what they forget is that I am no simpleton. And if given the choice…the stupid girl would readily give us the jewel that we seek."

"I doubt it…" Kagura mused. "She remembers everything now. Do you expect her to be that willing to hand the jewel over now? Besides, how do you know she even has it?"

"She and her friends could not have gotten here otherwise," Naraku explained, "and the girl was the guardian of the jewel…so of course she knows where it will be found."

Kagura laughed slightly. "And if you expect her to hand it over, then you are sadly mistaken…"

"She will. All I have to do is give her the choice."

"What choice…?"

"The jewel…in exchange for her life…" he smiled.

Kagura shook her head. "She would never agree to such a thing. She is a priestess. It is her job to protect the jewel."

"You could be right about that. But…she might if it was Inuyasha's life she was exchanging. She loves him. The fool. And for good measure, we'll get the fox demon. Kagome considers herself responsible for him. She loves him like a son. She loves them both. If I put them in front of her, she will have to hand over the jewel. Or watch them die…"

"How do you know she'll take the bait?"

"I know…" he assured her.

---

"Rin! You look…great! Wow! The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl!"

"And you haven't aged at all, Lady Kagome. It's very good to see you." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. The simple action nearly caused Kagome to do a double-take. "You have missed quite a bit while you were away, Rin. I'm sure you have noticed everyone has returned. But that means that our problems have returned as well. Naraku is alive and well again, unfortunately…"

Kagome shook her head at the worried look on Rin's face. "Not to worry. We've been up the better part of the night divising a strategy to use against him. While he hunts around feudal Japan for us, we'll be here…preparing for him…"

She looked at Inuyasha, and squeezed his hand lightly. "And if I have anything to do with it, none of us will go anywhere when this is all over…"

---

**A/N: **I had to do it, guys! Next section will be out soon! Thanks for the reviews I've received so far…please keep them coming! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and that it has prepared you for what lies ahead…

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong': _Naraku crashes the party, and Kagome finds herself in a high stakes game of bargaining. Will her destiny to protect the sacred jewel of four souls force her to give up those that she loves? Tune in next time to find out!

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'.

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?

COMING VERY SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here is chapter eight! And for some reason the A/N for chapter seven and chapter six was the same! Want to know why? Because I forgot to change it! That's right. That's an oops on my part, but to make up for that, I'm just going to put up chapter eight so that those of you who have reviewed don't have to wait a long time to that cliffy/foreshadowing statement to be further explained! As always, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary: **_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Eight: Ultimatum_

"I can't believe he's back. It's been so long…I barely remember the last encounter we had with him, Sesshoumaru. I was still a small child…"

"Well, the simple explanation for that would be that it has been twenty-two years, and Kagome and the jewel have found their way back to this time. With them, so has Naraku."

"But like I said," Kagome added, "there's nothing to worry about. We know our individual strengths and weaknesses, and this time we have a plan. Everything will be all right…"

Rin sighed. "If you say so, I trust you."

Aiko coughed. "Shippo and I had a talk last night. I won't be fighting…"

"Why?" Miroku gasped.

"Hmm…" Kagome took a step forward, studying Aiko closely. She looked the demon up and down for a moment before a wide smile spread across her face. She yelped in surprise. "Ah! You're going to have a baby, aren't you Aiko?" she guessed.

Aiko's eyes widened in surprise, and Shippo laughed. "I told you she had spiritual powers…"

"That's woman's intuition, Shippo. There's nothing spiritual about it. Aiko is glowing! You can tell just by looking at her!"

Aiko nodded. "That was it, for those of us in the room who didn't have the noses to tell already." She answered. "I was hoping I could fight. But Shippo doesn't think it's a good idea…"

"Hell no it's not a good idea!" Shippo gasped.

Inuyasha's ear twitched in surprise at the kit's statement. He wasn't surprised. The kit had cursed even when he was younger…although most of that had been directed at him back then. But this was different. Inuyasha had never seen him be so protective before. He nodded proudly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, either. Even if you could fight, there would be a possibility that you might get hurt. I don't want to risk anything that we don't have to. Not to mention if you showed up to fight and Naraku figured out what was going on…he could use that against us…"

"Exactly." Shippo agreed. "And when it comes to Naraku, he will use whatever he can to get us to do what we want. All he has to do is find the right trigger for us and we would be finished…"

"…If you let it get to you…" Inuyasha's father added.

Shippo blinked. "Oh, trust me. I would."

"That's settled then…" Aiko nodded, rubbing a small circle on her belly, which wasn't even showing yet.

Rin smiled. "It will be a beautiful child, Aiko. You can stay here with me and help me keep Jacken in line." She volunteered. "That would definitely keep you out of danger."

Aiko smiled.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, as though something horrible had happened. Rin jumped slightly, and turned to stare at the frightened woman next to her.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" she asked, studying her closely.

Kagome shook her head, blinking several times. "I…I…Granny Kaede…" she took a deep breath. "Has anyone heard from Kaede?" she nearly screamed.

Inuyasha took a step back. "Kagome, what are you talking about? Kaede went back to her village yesterday, remember? What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the village." Kagome replied.

"Why?" questioned Miroku.

Kagome's eyes widened. "We have to go to the village right now, damn it! Granny Kaede is…I mean I think she is…"

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. "Has something happened?"

"I think Kaede has been hurt…" her voice trailed off slightly. "Or worse…"

Miroku gulped. "If you go, we go." He nodded to himself and Sango, who held Kirara in her arms.

"I'm going too!" Shippo agreed, nodding his head.

"We're going. If the old woman is hurt, she may need us there right now." Inuyasha resolved. "Come on, guys."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder, holding him back. "You're all going to go?"

"Of course they're all going to go, Sesshoumaru! Why wouldn't they?" Rin demanded.

"Because it could be a trap. It could be nothing more than some sort of ploy to get you all out into the open where it will be easier for Naraku to get to you. And if that's what it is, then you would be walking straight into one of his traps…" Inutaisho whispered. "That's why."

Inuyasha shook his shoulder free, and Kagome took his hand. "We have to go. She's…we can't just let it be if she's hurt. She's family to us."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I understand that…but how do you even know she is actually hurt?"

"The same way Kaede knew that Kikyou had been killed in the future." Kagome answered. She grabbed her bow and ran from the room, dragging Inuyasha with her. Kirara transformed, and Sango and Miroku followed suit.

"Why aren't you all going, if you think it's a trap?" Aiko asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and averted his gaze to the ground. "Because if it's not, then they will need their time to mourn…and I will not interrupt that." He replied solidly.

"Why don't we just ask Shimane, Sesshoumaru? She's been watching out for Naraku, hasn't she? They've only been here barely three days. How much damage could he have done so far?"

"Don't answer that." Inutaisho ordered his son.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will do that…but we can not do that now. Shimane has not returned yet."

---

"Kagome, are you sure? I can't smell anything…" Inuyasha told her as they passed the bone eater's well. "Wouldn't I be able to smell it? There should be some sort of scent…blood, death…people…but I smell nothing…"

"Yep. Straight into a trap. It couldn't get any more obvious if there had been a blinking neon sign showing us where to go…" Miroku commented.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I don't care." She snapped. "I know she's hurt, and I don't care if it's a trap. The fact is, she's still hurt. If Naraku did it, that only makes him an even bigger bastard than we thought he was."

"This could be dangerous, Kags…" Inuyasha admitted. "He knew you would come if it was the old woman who was hurt."

"Well then I'm predictable." Kagome snapped, jumping off Inuyasha's back as the group finally made it to the old woman's village.

Shippo took a deep breath. "We're with you on this, mom, no matter what happens…" He sighed.

"I just hope she's all right…" Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

The village seemed completely deserted. Kagome rushed forward, just past a gate she guessed had been put up after they had left, and into the heart of the village. Her eyes widened suddenly, and all the breath caught in her throat.

_Everyone was…everyone was…_

"Kagome…what's wrong?" demanded Inuyasha, rushing forward to catch her as she dropped to her knees. As soon as he reached where she was, though, he knew what it was. The scent of blood and death assaulted his nose…

"Kagome? Inuyasha, what is it?" Shippo frowned.

_Everyone…they were all dead…_

Kagome desperately tried to rationalize things in her mind as Shippo and Inuyasha came to her side. A barrier. It must have been some kind of barrier. Yes. Kikyou had used them before. That must have been why Inuyasha could smell nothing, and they could see nothing until they got past the gate. Everyone had been right. It was a trap. Kaede…everyone was dead…for the sake of a trap.

_A trap…?!_

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara began to run forward when Kagome finally caught her breath. "No!" she screamed, her skin paling to a pasty off-white. "Don't come any closer!" She looked up, horrified to see that Inuyasha and Shippo were already at her side.

"You were right!" she gasped. "Get out of here quick! Go, damn it! Before he traps you and you can't…"

"It's a bit too late for that…" a voice came from inside Kaede's hut.

Kagome's eyes rose slowly to meet the owner of the voice that she knew all too well. She gulped. "Na…Naraku…" she managed to choke out.

"Good night, Kagome…" Naraku smiled.

"No!" Kagome yelled out, but within seconds, she was unconscious.

---

"What the hell is going on in there?" Sango demanded, throwing her boomerang bone at the wall. The weapon was rejected, and fell lifeless onto the ground. Sango stared at it. "This could not get worse."

"You know that's a lie." Miroku challenged. "We could be stuck in there with them."

Sango huffed. "It isn't any good being stuck out here where we can see what is going on but still can't do a damn thing about it! What the hell did he just do? They're all unconscious! What if he…?"

"He wouldn't dare. He doesn't know where the jewel is yet…"

"I can't watch this…" Sango frowned.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Maybe we don't have to…" He threw a charm at the barrier that kept them from their friends, but it did nothing. He growled. "How is it so strong?"

"It isn't. We just usually have Inuyasha to get through them for us. Besides, I think there may be a reason why we can't get through…although if Naraku wanted Kagome, I don't understand why the barrier allowed Shippo and Inuyasha to get through…"

"Neither do I…" Miroku agreed. "Maybe Sesshoumaru or Inutaisho could help?"

Sango gasped. "You're suggesting we leave Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo here alone with Naraku?"

"No…Kirara will go. We will stay and continue to try and get through to them." He nodded to Kirara, who took off in a flash.

Sango and Miroku watched as a thick cloud of blackness enveloped their friends…

---

"Huh…?" Kagome groaned, slowly trying to pull herself into a sitting position. Her head throbbed, but she managed to sit up. She looked around, but Inuyasha and Shippo were nowhere to be found. The air was still thick with Naraku's miasma.

Her heart sank.

"Missing someone?" Naraku taunted. "Gee…they were just there a second ago…"

Kagome growled in anger. "Where are they? What did you do to them, Naraku?" she demanded. She stood, but her legs were shaky and she only crumbled to the ground seconds later.

Naraku laughed. "Forgot how to walk did you? Reminds me of when…"

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, her eyes welling with tears. "Quit changing the subject! Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?"

"Where is the jewel, Kagome?" he asked instead of answering.

Kagome tensed, and reached behind her back to retrieve an arrow…but her quiver was gone. How long had she been out?

Kagome swallowed hard. "I…don't know." She whispered.

"Liar." Naraku snarled. "Are you stupid? Do you want me to kill you? Tell me where the jewel is Kagome, or what you got before will be nothing compared to what I will do to you…" he threatened.

"You…where are Inuyasha and Shippo?" she demanded, her voice quivering.

"I'll kill you, you little bitch…"

"No you won't!" Kagome challenged, her voice cracking. "Tell me where they are or I swear! As kami as my witness, you will never find that damned jewel…and I'll make sure of it!"

Naraku only laughed. "You stupid girl. Did you really threaten me? Me? You have no cards left to play, Kagome. The game is over. You tell me the location of the sacred jewel…or…"

"Or what?" Kagome demanded.

"Or you watch Shippo and Inuyasha die." Kagura answered.

Kagome wheeled around. Kagura was directly behind her, in the doorway of another one of the village huts. On either side of her was Shippo and Inuyasha, a crescent shaped blade at their necks. The two were awake, but unable to move.

Kagome's eyes widened, and Kagura laughed. "Hmm…I'd certainly hate for a little wind to come by. Someone might lose their head…"

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered. "Shippo…" She tried desperately to swallow the large lump that had formed in her throat, but she could not.

---

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. "Shippo!" Her jaw dropped. She threw her boomerang bone, but again, it was rejected. "Miroku! We have to get in there, damn it! Kagome!" she screamed.

Miroku's features paled considerably. "Hurry up, Kirara…" he whispered.

---

"Choose, Kagome. You can save them. You can save everyone right now. All you have to do is tell me where the jewel is, and they will be fine." Naraku explained. "But if you forgot…or you won't tell me…something bad will happen…"

Kagome could not stop a single fugitive tear that ran down her cheek. She glanced over to where Kagura held Shippo and Inuyasha prisoner.

"Don't do it, mom…" Shippo warned. "Don't trust him…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "It will be all right…"

"No…" Kagome sobbed. She turned to Naraku. "Don't make me choose…" she pleaded. She couldn't make this choice. The jewel was her duty. It was her destiny to be its protector. But how could she let Shippo or Inuyasha die?

"You brought this on yourself, Kagome. All you had to do was tell me where the jewel was the first time I asked, and we wouldn't be here, would we?" Naraku taunted again.

"Please…I can't…" Kagome cried.

Naraku shook his head. "Wrong answer, Kagome…" Naraku turned to Kagura.

Kagura smiled at Kagome, flicking her wrist slightly.

Kagome screamed. "No!" she sobbed out.

The blade at Shippo's neck jerked slightly right, and he gasped out in surprise. Kagura laughed. "Oops…guess the wind wasn't strong enough. Now he's going to bleed to death. A little bit more painful than the other alternative if you ask me…"

Kagome screamed again, jumping up in an effort to run forward…but something was holding her back. Something was squeezing her. She couldn't move. One of Naraku's tentacles was wrapped tightly around her body…

"_Watch_, Kagome…_look_ at what your indecision has done…" Naraku commanded.

---

"Shippo!" Sango sobbed, dropping to her knees and pounding her fist into the ground. "Damn it! Why can't we help? Where is Kirara? Why?" Sango screamed.

"Don't look, Sango. Don't look…" Miroku warned, his voice cracking slightly.

Only minutes away, Kirara was leading everyone to the village. Aiko stopped short, screaming in pain. She grabbed at her stomach, doubled over in pain. "Shippo…!" she groaned.

Alarmed, Sesshoumaru turned back and picked up the weakened demon, rushing back to keep up with Kirara and his father. "He's hurt the fox!" Sesshoumaru called to his father, who nodded solemnly. "We have to hurry!" he added after his father's response.

"We will be there shortly." Inutaisho nodded. "But I worry that there will be little we can do at this point…"

---

"Shippo…" Kagome sobbed. "Please stop. Let them go…" she pleaded.

"Kagome…you still haven't given me what I want…" Naraku mused. "Why on earth would I let you go?"

Shippo had gone quiet, and Kagome gulped back a wave of nausea that hit her suddenly like a ton of bricks. This was her fault. Everything was her fault. Shippo was gone. And Inuyasha would be next. She began to cry even harder.

Inuyasha growled. "Don't do it, Kagome. Don't you dare. Don't listen to him. Just close your eyes. He can't get the jewel. You can't let him have it…no matter what…"

"No matter what…?" Kagome repeated, her tone dry, her voice low and cracked.

_"Hmm…" Kagome took a step forward, studying Aiko closely. She looked the demon up and down for a moment before a wide smile spread across her face. She yelped in surprise. "Ah! You're going to have a baby, aren't you Aiko?" she guessed._

_Aiko's eyes widened in surprise, and Shippo laughed. "I told you she had spiritual powers…" _

"That's woman's intuition, Shippo. There's nothing spiritual about it. Aiko is glowing! You can tell just by looking at her!"

"Kagome…don't give it to him, damn it!" Inuyasha commanded. "Don't do it! We are not that important, damn it!"

Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha…" she rasped. "Yes…you are…"

_But…_

---

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger. That was a very long chapter, and if you can't already tell by that rather horrible cliffy I left you with, the story will be ending soon. There are two more chapters. Please review! Remember guys, reviews are my life force…without them, how will I go on?

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong':_ Sesshoumaru and the others arrive on a scene of pure chaos, but even with the power of the Great Dog Demon himself, they can not manage to get in and help. But has Kagome already made her decision? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter!

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'. **Release scheduled for 30 Oct. **

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?

COMING VERY SOON!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This one will be shorter than the last one, but there is a method to my madness! Anyways, on with the story! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Summary: **_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Nine: I Choose You _

"Sango! Miroku!" The two looked up to see none other than the great dog demon himself above them. Kirara had brought everyone back…but it was too late for on of them.

"Shippo is…" Sango began, but her voice broke and she could only manage to cry into Miroku's robes again. "We can't…get in there to help them…" she gasped for breath. "And he's going to kill them. No matter what Kagome does…" she whispered.

Inutaisho shook his head and removed his sword from its sheath, slashing at the barrier in front of him. Nothing happened. Again, he attacked the barrier…but none of his attacks seemed to do any good.

"He has gotten stronger since our last encounter with him," Miroku commented. "Before, a barrier like this would have been little work. Of course…we always had Inuyasha on our side of them to break it for us."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Father, Aiko is not responding to me anymore…" he told him.

Inutaisho looked up sadly. "Sesshoumaru, Shippo has been killed. His death severed the mating link…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. "I will not accept this."

---

"Kagome, what will it be? You've already caused the death of three people. Are you really willing to make it four?" Naraku teased.

"Three?" Kagome repeated, her breath catching in her throat.

Naraku nodded, squeezing her tightly within his grip as he did so. "Of course, dear. In killing Shippo, you also killed his mate…and their unborn pup…"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, and she choked back a lump that was caught in her throat. "No…I didn't…" she cried. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"Kagome, don't listen to him, damn it! You're better than that! Don't let him get to you! He's a damn liar, Kagome! You didn't do anything, he did! None of this is your fault!" Inuyasha assured her. "Don't give up! Don't give him the jewel! Do what you have to do!"

"_That's settled then…" Aiko nodded, rubbing a small circle on her belly, which wasn't even showing yet._

_Rin smiled. "It will be a beautiful child, Aiko. You can stay here with me and help me keep Jacken in line." She volunteered. "That would definitely keep you out of danger."_

_Aiko smiled._

"Shippo…I'm sorry…" Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper.

---

"What the hell is going on? I can't break through! Where the hell is Shimane?" Inuyasha's father demanded.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She isn't supposed to be back until later." He reminded them. "But the battle may very well be over by then…"

"It's not a battle!" Sango argued. "How is this a fair fight? He drugged them and took away their weapons! Inuyasha is basically a sitting duck, and Kagome can't even defend herself right now!"

"I know, Sango…" Miroku agreed.

Sango shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't watch…"

---

"What was that, Kagome?" Naraku pressured her. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha's left ear twitched slightly as he studied the scene in front of him. "Kagome…you know what you have to do…" he told her. "Please do it. You have to. You can't let him win…"

"Inuyasha, I…I…" Kagome stammered.

"Make your decision, Kagome, or someone else will die!" Naraku threatened.

"Kagome…"

"I…I can't do it…" Kagome stammered.

Naraku blinked. "Kagome, make your decision!" he commanded.

"Inuyasha…I can't let him do this to anyone else…" she whispered. "I can't. Look what he did to Shippo. I can't handle it anymore…"

"Yes you can, Kagome! Yes you can! Do not give him what he wants. Understand? Don't do it. Don't let him win again. Take a stand for yourself, damn it!" he pleaded with her. "I know you can do it. Don't worry about me…"

"I can't, Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed.

"Decide!" Naraku growled, squeezing her so tightly that she lost her breath.

She shook her head. "I can't…" she coughed. "I won't choose. You can't make me…"

"Want to bet?" Naraku snarled. "Inuyasha…" he called. "Did Kagome ever tell you about before? Did she give you all the details?"

Kagome stared in horror at him and tried to struggle, but she couldn't move.

A look of confusion registered itself on Inuyasha's face. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Don't touch her, you son of a bitch! If you're pissed off, you deal with me! Got it? Deal with me! You don't need to hurt her!"

Naraku stopped, amused. "Hmm…interesting," he grinned. "Could it be that this time around, you actually reciprocate the girl's feelings?"

"No, he doesn't…" Kagome shook her head. "Don't hurt him…"

"Oh, but I think he does. I think this could get a lot more interesting…"

"No he doesn't!" Kagome protested. "Please don't hurt him. Leave him out of this…"

Naraku shook his head. "No. Can't do that. This is far too interesting an opportunity to pass up." He paused for a moment, as though he was considering his next move. He smiled. "I might have to act upon it…unless you tell me where the jewel is…"

Kagome's face paled, but she swallowed and shook her head. "No."

"Kagura…" Naraku began in a singsong voice.

Kagome gasped. "Don't!"

"One of you will make this decision," Naraku decided. "Let's see who cracks first, shall we?"

Kagura looked confused for a moment. Naraku took a deep breath, preparing to explain himself. "I give you both five minutes. Only five. Here's the deal. The first one of you to tell me where the jewel is does not have to watch the other one die."

Kagome flinched slightly.

Naraku continued. "I'll give you the opportunity to save each other. Starting…now." He smirked.

Kagome and Inuyasha both kept their gazes toward the ground. Once, Kagome looked up. She studied the hanyou for a moment, her eyes glassing over with tears.

"Don't, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Hmm…a whole minute of reflection time and still nothing?" Naraku mused. "I think I'm going to up the stakes a little more…"

"What?" yelped Inuyasha.

Naraku did not reply. Instead, he let his actions speak louder than his words. He jerked the tentacle holding Kagome suddenly, and she yelped in pain. Snaking the tentacle farther up her body, he smiled toward Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Four minutes, Inuyasha. That's plenty of time to suffocate…or worse…" he answered curtly, covering Kagome's face and nose with the tip of his large tentacle as he did so. Several tears streaked down Kagome's face as she tried not to panic.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed.

---

"Kagome!" Sango sobbed, drawing her sword and charging at the barrier that kept her from her friends. "Why can't we get through? Damn it! Kagome!" she cried. The barrier shocked her and threw her backwards, but she only got up to try again.

Miroku grabbed her shoulder. "Sango, stop it! You'll kill yourself if you keep doing that!"

"I can't watch Naraku do this!"

"I'm not going to watch this for much longer, either." Inutaisho swore.

Sesshoumaru turned. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to break through this barrier…one way or another. Since traditional methods won't work, we will need to find some non-traditional ones."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What do you mean?"

---

"Only a minute…and you're already going to lose consciousness?" Naraku taunted the young miko in his vice. "It shouldn't take too much longer now, Inuyasha. Are you sure that you are willing to watch her die like this? You could end it all now. All you have to do is give me what I want, Inuyasha…and Kagome will go free…" He squeezed even tighter, and Kagome wreathed in pain. "If not…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku nodded. "That's it, Inuyasha…"

Kagura glanced curiously at the young hanyou. Would he honestly give up the jewel just to save this puny human girl? Would Naraku's theory for once prove true?

"Spit it out, Inuyasha!"

_Just a little longer…I'm so sorry, Kagome…_

Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Finally, she had lost consciousness. She hung limply in Naraku's grip.

Inuyasha scowled. "Put her down, Naraku. Stop squeezing and put her down. _Now._" He commanded. "Only Kagome knows where the jewel is. If you kill her, you'll never know." It was a lie, but Inuyasha prayed he bought it.

"Liar!" he accused.

"Are you really willing to take that chance?" Inuyasha challenged.

Naraku glared at the unconscious girl in his arms, and let her drop. She hit the ground, and her leg made a sickening _crack_ sound. Kagome was jolted awake, and she screamed in pain. Whatever color that was left in her face drained from it, and she looked as though she would lose consciousness again soon.

Naraku nodded to Kagura, who moved the blade even closer to Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome, thanks to Inuyasha here, you have two minutes to answer my question. You better make up your mind quick, because Inuyasha will die if you don't think fast enough…" he threatened again.

Kagome swallowed hard. The pain was terrible, but she tried to ignore the throbbing and concentrate on Inuyasha. "Inu…" she began.

"Kagome, no. Don't tell him where it is. He can't hurt you if you don't tell him where it is. He needs you. It will be all right…"

"Inuyasha, I can't let him hurt…"

"The jewel is more important than me, Kagome."

"How do you know that?" she cried. "What if you're more important to me?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Kagome. You can't let him get the jewel. He's just using me. He thinks you'll give in…"

"What if he's right?" Kagome whimpered, twitching slightly in pain.

"Time's up!" Naraku announced, poison in his tone. "Goodbye, Inuyasha…" he nodded to Kagura.

---

**A/N: **Sorry guys, but I had to do it. After all, the conclusion is next! Please review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Next, on 'A Place Where I Belong':_ Time is up for Inuyasha, and Inutaisho finally thinks he knows a way to get to Kagome. But who is the new face on the scene? Can the mysterious Shimane lend a hand in the battle? What will become of Shippo, Aiko, Inuyasha, and Kagome? Find out next on the exciting conclusion!

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Far Away': Something happens, and Inuyasha fears he may lose Kagome forever. Can he finally admit what's in his heart and save her…and himself? A multi-chapter songfic based on the Nickelback song 'Far Away'. **Release scheduled for 30 Oct. **

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...?

COMING VERY SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The last chapter! Gasp! This could also mean something else…those two stories slated to come out later this month may come out earlier than I anticipated! Yay! Right? Of course, I hope this one still gets some nice reviews, and thanks for all the reviews so far!

**Summary: **_A Place Where I Belong_: AU. Kagome accidentally discovers a secret that her abusive family has hidden from her. She was adopted. Desperate to find her birth mother, Kagome enlists the help of Inuyasha, a private detective who always finds what he's looking for. But what happens when she finally finds the truth? Will Inuyasha be able to help her find where she truly belongs?

---

**A Place Where I Belong**  
_Chapter Ten: To the Rescue _

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Kagome screamed. "No!" She slammed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face as Kagura released the blade. She heard the sound as the blade met Inuyasha's neck, and she cringed, her body racked in sobs.

Her physical pain was ignored. He had taken everything from her. He had ruined her life. He had taken away the man she loved. The kit she considered her son. He had robbed her of everything…

"You…you son of a bitch…" Kagome growled.

"It's not my fault, Kagome…" Naraku smirked. "Take a deep breath. All that blood…even a human like you could smell something like that…and it's your fault. Just tell me where the jewel is, and it's over…"

Kagome scowled. "I would rather die." She snapped at him. "You messed up if you thought I would ever tell you where the jewel was after what you've done…"

He nodded. "I thought you'd say that." He turned. "Kagura…"

Kagome turned her confused attention to Kagura, who brought out another one of her fans, and smiled. "Dance of the Dead!" she hollered out.

Kagome's eyes widened.

Inuyasha and Shippo stood.

"Kill her!" Kagura commanded, pointing to Kagome.

Kagome swallowed hard. They were going to kill her. She couldn't even try to run away…

---

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. "Miroku, Inuyasha's going to kill her!"

"He's dead. He's being controlled by Kagura's Dance of the Dead," Sesshoumaru mused. "He'll have killed them all before we even manage to break the damn barrier." He growled.

Inutaisho could no longer contain his growling. "I refuse to watch this massacre any longer, damn it! We have to get in there and help her!"

Sango yelled out again as Inuyasha rushed forward, shoving his clawed hand through Kagome's middle. "She's gone…" Sango stammered, her shaky voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe I can help?"

Sesshoumaru pivoted on his heel. "Where in the hell have you been?" he growled at his daughter. "You told me you were keeping an eye on him. Look what happened!"

"Father, calm yourself." Shimane replied quietly. "Naraku is too rash. He ordered the girl killed before he attained the jewel. She still has it. I break the barrier, you bring the girl back, and she'll handle Naraku…using the power of the jewel this Naraku character wants so much…"

"Kagome would not use the jewel, Shimane…" Miroku warned.

Shimane shook her head. "The spirit of the priestess Midoriko still resides in the jewel. Through their miko power, I am guessing that she and the girl share some sort of link. The jewel's power should help her all on its own. The rest of it is up to her own personal power…"

"And if you 'guessed' wrong?" Sango smirked bitterly.

Shimane frowned. "I am not wrong," she defended herself. "Why would I risk the remainder of our lives to test a theory? I will break the barrier…you just get ready to fight," she basically ordered.

Sango gulped and nodded.

"You and the monk will help my grandfather preoccupy Naraku and Kagura. You may have to double-team the wind witch while my grandfather handles Naraku. My father and I will see to Kagome and the others…but you must keep Kagura and Naraku occupied!" she emphasized.

Miroku nodded. "If you do your part to bring our friends back, we can handle Kagura…" he promised.

"I shall do everything I have promised." She replied confidently.

Sango nodded. "We can definitely tell who's daughter you are," she smirked.

---

"Gee…that sure was smart," Kagura hissed. "You still don't have the jewel, Naraku. So what good was all of this if you still don't even know where the damn thing is? This was a complete waste of time, as far as I'm concerned."

"You're not." He snapped. "You are here to follow orders."

"But how are you supposed to get the jewel if she's…"

"You're not." Came a quick response.

Naraku jerked his head to the side. Somehow, a hanyou he was unfamiliar with had managed to break through his barrier rather easily, and was standing several feet away from him with a large smirk on her face.

"And just who in the hell are you?" he demanded.

"She's none of your concern," Inutaisho growled. "I will be your opponent…"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"After you…" Inutaisho smiled, rushing towards the abhorred half demon in front of him.

Sango and Miroku ran towards Kagura, who looked even more shocked than Naraku had earlier. "What are you doing?" she scowled. "Your friends are dead. Naraku has won. Do you really wish to follow your comrades into death so quickly?" She made a motion with her hand, and Sango threw her boomerang bone.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "I see a fan come out, and you _will_ lose an arm. I doubt it will grow back after Naraku is dead, so I would watch your footing…" she warned.

Kagura blinked. "Did you just…threaten me?"

Miroku nodded. "You can think it's a threat all you like, Kagura. I dare you."

"You will pay for hurting my friends…" Sango said between gritted teeth.

---

"What I did with grandfather was a complete accident…" Shimane admitted. "But at least I know how I did it…and you have the tenseiga, father, so this should be fairly easy…"

"Don't underestimate the task, Shimane. We can only do this one person at a time. The fox will have to be the last one I attend to, since his mate is involved. I can bring them back if you can just use your power and protect them while I do this. If Naraku or the wind witch realize what is going on, we could have trouble on our hands…"

Shimane nodded in agreement. "You got it. Will the miko be first?"

Sesshoumaru did not nod, but he removed his sword and pointed the tip toward the dead priestess. "Yes," he said, "She can help my father stave off Naraku while we finish this…"

He swung his sword. Seconds later, Kagome gasped, her eyes fluttering open in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru?" she frowned. "What are you guys doing here? You could be killed!"

"I'm saving your ass so that you can save everyone else's," he shrugged.

Kagome's eyes widened as the gravity of the situation hit her. Kagura had killed Shippo and Inuyasha…and then used her Dance of the Dead to turn them on her. She had died by Inuyasha's hand…

She cringed as she remembered it.

"Don't think about it." Sesshoumaru commanded. "You can't let your emotions overpower you. Tap into your power. Use that to defeat Naraku. We will help you…but you are the only one who can finish him off…"

Kagome nodded, and a tear slid down her cheek. "But Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru smiled…something Kagome had not only never seen him do, but did not know he was capable of. "I'm going to handle that," he promised. "You just concentrate on getting rid of that pain in the ass…"

"But what if I can't…" Kagome began.

"You'll be able to do it…one way or another…" Shimane answered.

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded. When she started to stand, her legs were shaky at first, but it seemed Sesshoumaru's sword healed the break in her leg. She stared at it curiously for a moment before walking slowly towards Naraku. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, or how she was going to do it…he had taken her weapon. But hopefully, Shimane was right about what she said…

"I can do this…" Kagome whispered to herself.

"How in the hell did you…?" Naraku gasped in surprise.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Inutaisho smiled at her.

She gulped. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

_Kagome…?_

She didn't know who was talking…but somehow, she recognized the voice.

_I know you can hear me, Kagome. We are linked. Listen to me. Clear your mind…_

Kagome nodded slowly, although neither Inutaisho nor Naraku understood why she was nodding. She took a deep breath.

_Summon all of your power…you can do it. Tap into the jewel. It won't hurt you. I can protect you from it, Kagome. Just do it…_

Sesshoumaru swung his sword at his younger brother. Seconds later, Inuyasha stood. He glanced around at the scene playing out before him, but stopped when he caught sight of Kagome.

"What the hell is happening to her…?" he whispered out loud.

Sesshoumaru and Shimane turned in time to see that Kagome was emitting a bright pink glow around her body. She seemed unaware of everything else around her as Inuyasha's father engaged Naraku only a few feet away.

"She's using her power, Inuyasha…" Shimane mused. "Look how much power she weilds…"

"She's using the jewel to help her…" Sesshoumaru added.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way! That's too dangerous! I don't care what we agreed to earlier, Sesshoumaru! Did you see what Naraku did?" He made an effort to rush forward, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't." He warned. "She knows what she is doing…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha worried.

_Let him take you, Kagome. Let him think he's won. You can only destroy him from the inside. You have to let him have you…when he has you, just let go. Let go of all the energy…and Naraku will be nothing more than a bad memory…_

Shaking slightly, Kagome began to walk forward again. Inutaisho and Naraku stopped their battle to watch her. Naraku wore a large smirk on his face.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inutaisho mouthed.

No response.

"Great work, Sesshoumaru! I kill the bitch and you bring her back just so she can die again? That's extremely smart of you…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome? Get away from him, damn it!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome knows what she is doing!" Shimane growled.

"Of course she knows what she's doing, Inuyasha. She's about to die. Again." Naraku laughed.

Kagome stopped. She was standing right in front of Naraku now.

"You want the jewel, Naraku?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. "Take it. You've done everything else. Although…you'd have to take me with it…" she tempted him.

"Gladly…" he smirked, wrapping a tentacle tightly around her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped, desperately trying to jerk himself free of the hold Sesshoumaru had on him. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" he screamed. "He's trying to absorb her!"

"Then let him!" Shimane snapped.

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha accused.

Naraku laughed as Kagome disappreared.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. "Let her go, Naraku! What the hell is going on? Why did she let him do that?"

Miroku shook his head. "Trust Kagome, Inuyasha. I don't think things are over just yet. Kagome wouldn't just give herself and the jewel up that easily. There's something going on inside her head that we just don't know about yet…"

"I hope so…"

Naraku laughed manically. Kagome was gone. He had devoured her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he taunted. "The miko is gone!"

_Let go, Kagome…release the power…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice faltering.

_Let it all go, Kagome…_

"You son of a bitch, Sesshoumaru! She's gone! You _let_ him take her! Let me go, damn it! I'll kill him!" Inuyasha swore.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Just wait. Can't you feel it?" Miroku asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" he whined.

"The _power_…" he clarified. "It's Kagome. Quick!" he gasped, huddling everyone close and slamming his staff into the ground. A bright pink barrier appeared around the group.

Kagura growled. "What the hell are you doing, monk? I'm not done with you yet!"

"You will be…" he smiled.

"What?" Naraku frowned.

_That's it, Kagome…do it now! _

Kagura jumped back suddenly as Naraku let out a scream of surprise. Miroku held tight to his staff as Naraku began to glow a bright pink. He looked around in confusion.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Stop this! No! I have the girl! I won, damn it!"

Kagura paled as the pure aura devouring Naraku pulsed outward. The pure energy struck her with the force of a heavy blow. She flew backwards and hit a nearby tree. She did not move.

Naraku howled out in pain. "No! You little bitch!" he cursed as one last wave of energy pulsed through his body. The pink light became even brighter, and the group under Miroku's protection shielded their eyes. There was one last scream from Naraku.

When the group opened their eyes, Naraku and Kagura were both nothing more than a pile of dust.

Inuyasha glanced around in worry. "Where in the hell is Kagome?" he worried.

"Inuyasha…look!" Sango pointed.

Kagome was somehow above their heads, falling towards the ground.

"What the…Kagome?!" Inuyasha jumped up, catching the girl as she fell. "Kagome, are you all right?" he shook her, but she did not respond. However, she did not smell of death. "Wake up, Kagome…" he pleaded.

After a moment, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced up at Inuyasha. "What…what happened?"

Sesshoumaru 'keh'd' in a very Inuyasha-like mannerism, and walked towards Shippo, whom he had still not revived.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"You kicked Naraku's evil ass, Kagome. I've never seen anything like that before in my whole life. How did you do it?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, but no answer would come to her. In fact, the last thing she remembered was waking up to Sesshoumaru holding the tenseiga over her body. She must have died…

But then…what else had happened?

She glanced around with worry, fearful that Naraku or Kagura would still be nearby, but saw no one. The demonic aura that had once surrounded the area was gone.

"Is Naraku…?" she began, confusion in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "What do you mean? Of course he is! You…well, I don't know what you did, but it worked. Naraku is gone…"

"I did…" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, Kagome…" Sango grinned. "It's finally over. Everything is finally over."

"I knew you could do it," a newly revived Kaede nodded proudly. "Everything is as it should be now…" the old woman pointed to Shippo, who was holding a sleeping Aiko in his arms. "Everything is all right now." She said, a note of finality in her voice.

Kagome smiled, but shook her head at the same time. She wanted to celebrate with everyone else, but at the same time, she was fighting to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong, child?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "Everything is not fine…" she managed to choke out. "The jewel ruined my life, Naraku killed my mother, and now the jewel is gone and I have no family and no way to get back to where I belong…"

Inuyasha pulled her tightly to him. "Stupid wench, that's not true at all." He paused as Kagome studied his face looking for the meaning behind his words. "You don't need to get back to the future. All of your family is right here with you right now. This _is_ where you belong. Here. With us…" he nuzzled her cheek.

"Besides," Shippo cut in, "do you honestly think me and Kirara would allow that whole fiasco from last time to happen again? Hell no. The next time we get split up better be when we all die of unnaturally old age…"

The group couldn't help but laugh at the kitsune's statement, for in their hearts, they all knew that there was a certain ring of truth to his words…

---

**A/N: **And that's a rap, ladies and gents! Bwa ha ha and evil laughs! It's all…cutesy at the end! Sequel, you ask? Hmm…lets consult the mystical magic 8 ball for the answer…

…but only I get to see what the mystical magical 8 ball says! 

Okay, seriously though. If you guys would like a sequel, let me know in your reviews, and I will work with that. It will come out after the other two have gotten started, but seeing as how I'm done with this one early, I'm going to move up the release date on these other two…

**Upcoming Story Info: **

'Somewhere, Sometime': Kagome and her best friend Sango find a photo in the Higurashi shrine's well house. They've found strange things in the well house, and even the well before, but this is different. Kagome finds herself falling in love with the man in the photo...a hanyou. Even stranger is the writing on the back of the photo...in Kagome's own handwriting! Will Kagome be able to unlock the mystery of this man...a man she will never get to meet...? Or will she...? **Scheduled for release on 11/7**

'The Bird and the Fish': AU. _"A bird may love a fish, Signore, but where would they live?"---_They came from two different worlds, but what happens when those two worlds collide? Can the impossible become a reality? (NOT based on the movie 'Ever After', only inspired by a quote within the movie!!) A college fic---with my own personal twists! Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin, Kouga/Ayame…and Shippo/Kirara…  
**Scheduled for release on 11/7**

COMING VERY SOON!


End file.
